Il y a des vérités qu'on ne peut pas nier
by Girlsareguns
Summary: Seblaine, Sebastian/Blaine.  Si vous n'avez pas vu le 5ème épisode de la saison 3 "The First Time" ne venez pas lire si vous ne voulez pas être SPOILER !  Quand Blaine se détache peu à peu de Kurt et s'entiche d'un Warbler "super hot"...
1. Chapter 1

Ayant passée ma journée à écrire je poste deux fics en l'espace de... 5 minutes !

Je tiens à me justifier : Je une klaineuse indigne mais lorsque ma tête me criait d'arrêter, mon coeur me **HURLAIT** de continuer et voici ce qui en a débouché...

Sérieusement, vous avez vu ce sourire ? Grant Gustin aka Sebastian Smyth est tout sauf un "petit chiot" ou un "ange tombé du ciel" il est à se damner et son personnage dans la série est une sorte de Santana version masculine. J'adore !

Il est certain qu'il ne ferat jamais chavirer le coeur de Blaine mais on peut toujours rêver...

Glee ne m'appartient pas et Sebastian et Blaine encore moins. D'ailleurs il vaut mieux que ce soit comme ça car Dieu seul sait ce que je ferai d'eux...

* * *

><p>Sebastian avait tout pour lui. C'était le genre de garçon que l'on n'imaginerai pas gay au premier abord. On aurait dit de lui qu'il était un un piège à filles, un tombeur de ses dames, ou même un briseur de coeurs mais sûrement pas un homme à <em>hommes<em>. Cependant, lorsqu'on lui posait la question, le jeune Warbler y répondait sans langue de bois. Il était sûr de lui et suffisament bien dans ses baskets pour être à l'aise avec sa sexualité. Alors forcément, des conquêtes et autres prétendants, il n'en manquait pas. C'était inespéré de pouvoir imaginer ne serait ce que même s'afficher au bras du jeune homme lorsqu'on était soi-même un garçon.

En bref, il fallait le dire, Sebastian Smyth était un beau parti.

A Dalton, il n'avait guère de soucis à se faire avec les autres élèves. Pas de filles donc pas de problèmes. La devise de la Dalton Academy qui prônait la tolérance et affichait une nette ouverture d'esprit arrangeait donc bien ses affaires. L'uniforme les mettait tous sur un même pied d'égalité.

Alors oui, Sebastian était comme un poisson dans l'eau. Il avait même, comble du bonheur, intégré la troupe des Warblers depuis peu.

Son attachement pour le chant et son don de toujours attirer l'attention sur lui l'avait poussé à auditionner auprès du groupe et avait passé le casting plus facilement qu'il ne l'aurait lui même imaginé.

La semaine il était un bon petit lycéen en uniforme toujours propre sur lui et le weekend, Sebastian le consacrait à ce qu'on aurait pu qualifier "d'obsession" : la recherche de nouvelles proies.

Cependant, il n'avait qu'un seul regret : celui de ne pas pouvoir lire le nom de Blaine Anderson sur son tableau de chasse. Certes, Blaine n'avait pas du tout le profil de l'emploi. A vrai dire, il était même aux antipodes du type de garçons que le jeune homme pouvait se vanter de mettre dans son lit.

Petit, discret, dissimulant d'épaisses boucles brunes sous une tonne de gel, peu sûr de lui une fois hors de scène, Blaine relevait plus du hobbit peu expérimenté que de la gravure de mode bombant le torse.

C'était assez drôle et attendrissant à la fois enfait.

Alors, durant la reprise d'Uptown Girl par les Warblers, Sebastian sentit bouillir en lui le prédateur qui brusquemment faisait surface lorsqu'il se trouvait en présence de jeunes hommes qui ne le laissaient pas indifférent. C'était comme envoûté qu'il fixat de ses yeux verts perçants la tête brune qui venait de faire son apparition sur le seuil de l'imposante porte en bois. Vêtu d'un pull rayé gris associé à un noeud papillon ridiculement adorable, Blaine observait ses anciens compagnons de chant dans leur prestation toujours aussi bien rodée. Une silhouette méconnue se détacha du reste du groupe qui lui tournait dos pour s'approcher à pas de loup.

Sebastian invita le jeune homme à se joindre à eux. Son chant doux et mélodieux fit se retourner les autres garçons qui remarquèrent alors la présence de leur ancien leader. D'abord intrigué puis amusé, l'ex Warbler se preta au jeu. Ravis de le retrouver, la troupe l'acceuillirent chaleuresement avant de s'écpliser les uns après les autres à l'entente de la sonnerie.

Blaine se retrouva seul avec Sebastian qui comme à son habitude saisit l'opportunité pour lui faire un rentre dedans sans nom.

Sans complexe, il proposa au jeune homme d'aller boire un verre ce que ce dernier accepta, à sa grande surprise.

* * *

><p>Une fois au Lima Bean, c'est gobelet à la main que Sebastian continua son petit manège devant un Blaine on ne peut plus mal à l'aise.<p>

Et il l'observait, la bouche entre ouverte, ses yeux de chiot ridiculement adorables braqués sur le visage de son acolyte.

Sebastian pensa que finalement, les petites manières et le look improbable de Blaine - à mi chemin entre le viellard de 80ans, et la fashionista gay dans la fleur de l'âge - faisaient de lui une personne atypique et terriblement attachante.

Attachant n'était pas le seul mot qui venait à l'esprit de Sebastian lorsqu'il regardait Blaine. Il trouvait son air "de lycéen coincé" sexy en diable et terriblement attirant.

D'ailleurs le grand brun ne se gêna pas pour le lui faire savoir.

- Ton côté lycéen timide un peu coincé... Super chaud, accompagna t'il d'un sourire à se damner.

Blaine avait dû lire tout ce que Sebastian s'imaginait déjà lui faire puisqu'il se montra d'autant plus gêné (à moins qu'il ne soit flatté ?) et troublé, comme si c'était encore plus possible.

Il lui fit remarquer qu'il avait déjà un petit ami qu'il aimait beaucoup et qui le comblait suffisament, merci bien.

C'est alors que le dit petit ami en parfait chien de garde fit son apparition et vint freiner les ardeurs du jeune Smyth sans pour autant lui faire perdre son sourire.

Sebastian ne se considérait pas du tout comme en danger, mieux encore, tout dans l'attitude de Kurt (c'était son prénom) montrait que c'était lui qui se sentait en danger.

Alors, Sebastian continua son petit jeu, Blaine se tut et Kurt l'observait, méfiant et peu amen. Ce dernier n'avait pas besoin de savoir quoi que ce soit et cela ne dérangeait guère le jeune Warbler que Blaine soit déjà enagagé dans une relation.

A les voir tout les deux, ils étaient comme un couple de vieux mariés qui ne sortaient jamais hors de leurs bulles en bubble gum pour s'aventurer dans des endroits un peu plus brûlants et intéressants.

Non, très vite Sebastian conclu qu'ils en étaient encore au stade de la guimauve et de la fusion, ce qui l'horripilait par dessus tout.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites demain soir ?

Si Kurt se retrouvait dans un environnement inconnu donc déstabilisant, alors, Sebastian pourrait se rapprocher un peu plus subtilement cette fois de son hobbit de petit ami.

- J'étais au _Scandals_ la dernière fois et sur la piste, j'ai rencontré l'homme de mes rêves.

- C'est mignon, et est ce que vous êtes toujours ensemble ? s'enquit faussement Kurt.

- Malheureusement non poursuivit t'il en un rire étouffé. Enfait, nous avons rompus vingts minutes après.

Kurt n'avait probablement pas expérimenté quoi que ce soit avec son petit ami et puisqu'il en était ainsi, Sebastian se mit en tête qu'il était de son devoir de piquer au vif la curiosité de l'adorable chiot aux prunelles dorées.

- Allez les gars, vivez un peu.

Réfractaire et peu enthousiaste quant à cette proposition, Blaine fini par capituler lorsque son petit ami releva ce qu'on pourrait qualifier de "défi" tant la compétition était flagrante entre les deux jeunes hommes aux yeux étincelants.

Oui, vraiment, cette soirée n'allait pas être triste !

* * *

><p>... <strong>FIN DU CHAPITRE <strong>...

Verdict ?

Je pense écrire plusieurs chapitres dans lequel je ferai évoluer la relation de Sebastian et Blaine mais aussi celle de Kurt et de son petit ami qui irat en se déteriorant...

Ne me frappez pas s'il vous plaît, j'ai un chien et une maman !

Plus sérieusement, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis. Critique, commentaire, je prends tout.


	2. Chapter 2

Je dois avouer que je n'aime _pas du tout_ cette suite. Je l'ai écrite il y a un bout de temps déjà, mais j'hésitais à la poster. Elle me parait **confuse**, **compliquée**, la manière dont je l'ai écrite me dérange. Cependant, ayant reçue d'adorables commentaires, je me suis résouds à poursuivre cette fic.

Je me suis relue **très rapidement**, excusez donc mes fautes !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Les deux garçons étaient entrés sans trop de soucis, à l'aide de fausses cartes très peu crédibles et dont la légitimité était franchement à remettre en doute.<p>

Cependant le videur ne s'en était pas offusqué plus que ça, ne manquant pas, quand même de leur lançer un regard interrogateur.

"Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi cet endroit s'apelle _Scandals_" marmonna Kurt, scrutant la pièce du sol au plafond.

Blaine était amusé par toutes ces drag queens qui se mouvaient au rythme de la musique. Il n'avait encore jamais été dans un tel endroit et pour une première impression, c'était plûtot sympathique. Il était cependant lui aussi surpris du nom de l'établissement et devait l'avouer, il se demandait ce qu'il faisait ici.

C'est alors qu'il le vit. Cet affreux Warbler au regard de braise accoudé au comptoir. Ce garçon au sourire insolent et à l'attitude déplaisante. C'était lui le coupable, c'était lui qui leur avait proposé de passer cette soirée ici.

Quand il les vit, Sebastian se retourna esquissant un sourire ravageur. Il était radieux et plus ravi qu'il ne l'aurait pensé en aperçevant la silhouette de cet adorable hobbit aux boucles apprivoisées.

Encore une nouvelle chose qui s'ajoutait à sa liste : Voir au moins une fois Blaine sans cette épaisse masse de gel au petit matin, après l'avoir attiré dans ses bras.

Voilà que tout déviait encore une fois sur son attirance physique pour le jeune homme.

Il saisit la bière qu'il avait commandé et la tendit à l'ex Warbler.

"Une bierre pour Blaine," fit de nouveau volte face et attrapa un cocktail, "et ce serat un cherry pour Kurt parce qu'il doit conduire" lança t'il, taquin et goguenard. "Comme _toujours_."

Si les yeux de Kurt étaient des éclairs, il serait déjà mort touché par la foudre une centaine de fois, au moins.

Au bout de quelques verres, Sebastian fini par sentir ses jambes s'anquiloser et ne supportait plus d'être assit là, entre un Blaine qui mourait lui aussi de s'amuser (il le sentait) et Kurt, qui lui s'était statufié, droit comme un piquet, les mains entourant ses jambes croisés.

Un soupire d'exaspération vint franchir les lèvres de Sebastian à cette vue qui roula des yeux avant de sauter hors de son siège.

"Bon, et bien moi je vais danser. On n'est pas là pour rester assit et regarder l'horloge tourner. Blaine ?"

Le dit Blaine vit une main se tendre dans sa direction. Il posa son regard sur son petit ami dont les yeux avaient changés de couleur, beaucoup plus ombragés que tout à l'heure. Le questionnant silencieusement du regard, ce dernier lui sourit néanmoins et lui fit un signe de tête signifiant qu'il lui donnait son accord.

Blaine appuya de nouveau son regard mais Kurt ne désemplit pas. Visiblement il était sûr de lui, alors la petite tête brune saisit la main et se leva à son tour de son siège. Il glissa son autre main le long du dos de Kurt pour le remercier avant de lui adresser un sourire gêné et de disparaitre, attiré par la main qu'il avait saisit.

Blaine ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lançer quelques regards ici et là en direction de Kurt. Pour dire vrai, il n'était pas du tout à l'aise et ne se lâchait aucunement, même malgré l'alcohol ingéré.

Pour ne rien arranger, Sebastian dans son petit polo rayé venait se frotter à lui, se collant, virevoltant autour de lui sans le quitter des yeux une seule seconde. Sa façon de danser était franchement sensuel, un peu trop au goût de Blaine. Et comme pour se remettre les idées en place, il posa de nouveau ses yeux sur Kurt.

* * *

><p>Le noir entourait l'espace ne laissant ainsi à Blaine aucune visibilité. Le décor dans lequel il évoluait refletait son état d'esprit : Il était sombre, froid et triste.<p>

Pas un bruit, tout était silencieux autour de lui. Il avait prit la direction oposée à celle du bar, laissant ainsi Kurt rentrer en étant sûr de ne pas le croiser.

Blaine était embrouillé, non pas seulement à cause de l'alcohol mais aussi parce qu'il revoyait de nouveau la scène qui s'était déroulée quelques minutes plus tôt.

Il ne supportait pas de penser qu'il l'avait peut être perdu pour de bon. Mais ce rejet violent l'avait rendu fou et il avait fuit, comme un lâche. Il était tout bonnement inccapable de vivre une confrontation. La déception qu'il avait vu dans les yeux de Kurt mêlé à l'ivresse l'avait ramené quelques ans en arrière. La colère de son père qui lui criait dessus, refusant de croire que son fils était attiré par les garçons. La même déception puis le dégoût, le rejet total de cet être qui était pourtant son enfant. Alors si son propre père ne voulait plus de lui, pourquoi est ce que son petit ami aurait agit différement ?

Voilà ce qu'il lui trottait dans la tête à ce même instant. Il avait blessé personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde et ne savait même pas comment faire pour rattraper sa faute.

Une lumière vint perçer l'obscurité complète dans laquelle il se trouvait. C'est alors que deux phares se dessinèrent au loin, balayant ses songes et ses remords.

Une voiture se détacha du décor pour venir ralentir sa course jusqu'à son niveau.

Le coeur de Blaine fit un bon. Il priait si fort pour que ce ne soit pas Kurt. Il n'était pas prêt à lui donner une quelconque explication, c'était d'ailleurs ce pourquoi il était parti. Les choses avaient été assez catastrophiques comme ça alors il ne voulait pas le blesser encore plus et faire valdinquer le plus petit espoir. C'était trop douloureux, trop terrifiant.

La vitre glissa et son coeur se calma aussi tôt, un long soupir s'échappant de ses lèvres.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais tout seul ? demanda Sebastian, un sourire collé aux siennes.

Blaine se crispat. Il ne voulait pas en parler, c'était trop tôt, trop frais. Non, il ne voulait pas, pas maintenant, pas avec lui, pas avec ce garçon qui lui ne le rejeterait pas, pas avec quelqu'un d'autre que Kurt. Il se savait beaucoup trop saoul, beaucoup trop déstabilisé pour réfléchir seinement. Il était tout simplement vulnérable, partagé entre la rage et la peine.

Sebastian sembla saisir ses supplications puisqu'il n'insista pas plus.

- Ecoutes Blaine, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, ce sont vos affaires. Mais ne me fait pas partir en te laissant ainsi, sur le bord de la route. Tu me fais de la peine et ton regard de chiot abondonné me fait vraiment de la peine, se moqua t'il.

Blaine sourit tristement. Il revela la tête et posa ses yeux dans ceux de Sebastian. Après tout, au point où il en était Kurt ne lui reprocherait pas de s'être fait raccompagner par le jeune homme. Ce n'était qu'un détail. Alors, plus par dépit que par envie, il consentit à monter.

Sebastian alluma la radio dans le but de combler le silence pesant qui régnait dans la voiture. Il ne lui demanderai rien même s'il voyait enfin se dessiner l'ombre d'une faillure dans ce couple si parfait et semblait il, inébranlable. Il le savait vulnérable à cet instant.

Blaine décolla sa tête de la vitre et inspira un grand coup. Il entrouvit la bouche mais seul un souffle s'échapa de ses lèvres. Sa machoire se serra et son coeur aussi.

- Blaine ? murmura Sebastian, jonglant entre la route et le visage de son acolyte.

- Kurt ne veut pas de moi.

C'était une affirmation, la voix avait été dure et cassante. Son visage semblait subitemment ravagé par la douleur et brisé par la peine.

Sebastian n'était guère à l'aise dans ce genre de situation. Lorsque l'on devait parler de sentiment, les choses devenaient plus compliquées pour lui. Il réfléchit, passant rapidement en revue tous les scénarios possibles qui auraient poussés Blaine à être aussi à cran et malheureux. Et il comprit. Il comprit alors ce qu'il s'était passé. Il comprit que Blaine, saoul, avait probablement mit le grapin sur son petit ami prude qui le repoussa brutalement. Il comprit que meurtri et blessé, le jeune homme s'était enfuit. Il comprit aussi que ses mots avaient pesés dans la balançe et que son attitude de ce soir avait probablement ébranlé Blaine, ce qui l'avait poussé à chercher un contact charnel. Le provoquer ainsi en l'allumant sous les yeux de son petit ami avait fait naître en lui un bon nombre de questionnement. Il était sur un fil, à mi chemin entre ses envies et une ligne à ne surtout pas franchir.

Alors, Sebastian sourit intérieurement. Bon, il ne supportait pas l'idée de voir Blaine dans un tel état. A peine le connaissait il que déjà, il commençait à ressentir des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais dû ressentir. Cependant c'était plaisant de savoir que ses mots avaient fait leur chemin dans la tête de Blaine. Sa main se ressera sur le volant et il ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'Hummel agissait en parfait idiot.

Tout ça c'était la faute de sa faute. Ce satané garçon qui faisait tant de mal au petit hobbit. Lui qui ne voulait pas de Blaine et qui l'avait heurté, le délaissant, seul, tout seul. Lui encore qui faisait rempart entre Sebastian et l'ex Warbler.

- Moi je ne t'aurai jamais rejeté, dit t'il simplement. Il n'avait pas réfléchit mais ces mots n'avaient pas dépassé sa pensée pour autant. Il le pensait et Blaine le savait pertinament.

Ces mots étaient délicieux, charmeurs une nouvelle fois.

Mais il ne devait pas penser à ça, surtout pas. Il ne devait pas. Il avait déjà agit bêtement et égoïstement avec Kurt alors surtout ne pas recommencer sous prétexte qu'un garçon craquant lui propose effrontément de le prendre tout entier, là, maintenant, tout de suite, dans cette voiture... Mais bon Dieu qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Après tout, une bierre ne pouvait pas le mettre dans de pareil état. Il était vrai que Blaine ne buvait, pour ainsi dire jamais, mais quand même ! De là à imaginer faire sa première fois avec un parfait inconnu parce que celui qu'il aimait l'avait rejeté...

Rachel et maintenant Sebastian... les dérives de l'alcohol sur le jeune Anderson...

- Qu'est ce que tu as mit dans mon verre ? Je... je ne comprends pas... glapit le jeune homme, franchement confus.

Sebastian éclata de rire tout en se garant sur le bord de la route.

Il se positionna face à Blaine et détacha sa ceinture. La mine défonconfite de celui ci et ses yeux horrifiés lui firent échapper un second rire franc.

- Tu ne t'attends quand même pas à ce que je me jete sur toi, là maintenant ? demanda t'il, hilare.

Quoi que l'idée ne lui déplaisait pas.

Blaine ne répondit rien, se contentant de fixer intensément son vis à vis. Les prunelles dorées scintiellaient, teintées d'une pointe de peur et de nervosité. Le voir aussi perdu et fragile ça le rendait fou. Le jeune homme aux cheveux torsadés n'avait jamais été aussi sexy et désirable qu'à ce moment précis. Aucun des deux ne pliaient. Ils continuaient à se fixer comme deux animaux sauvages, empreints d'un désir bestial. Leurs deux bouches étaient entre ouvertes et leur souffles saccadés. La radio continuait de tournée négligament, diffusant deux vielles chansons des années 70.

La tension était au maximum et les lèvres de Blaine le brûlaient violamment. Son bas ventre était en feu à tel point qu'il fini par se racler la gorge, coupant au passage tout contact visuel avec son acolyte. Voilà qu'il était maintenant à la fois mort de trouille, totalement troublé et désireux de connaître chaque forme, chaque muscle, la plus petites parcelles de peau qui se dessinaient sous ce polo rayé. Il passat une main lasse dans ses boucles maintenant libérées de tout gel à cause de la transpiration.

Sebastian quant à lui sourit silencieusement avant d'ouvrir sa portière et de s'extirper lentement de la voiture. Il fit le tour du vélicule et vint ouvrir celle de Blaine. Sans un mot, il se saisit doucement de son avant bras et le tira délicatement hors de son siège.

- Viens t'allonger sur la banquette arrière, tu meurs de fatigue et ça me permettra de mieux me concentrer sur la route.

* * *

><p>J'ai une toute autre fin pour ce chapitre dans lequel, Blaine s'enfuit à la suite d'une dispute avec Sebastian.<p>

Je dois dire que celle que j'ai posté n'est pas ma préférée mais bon... Je n'ai pas encore écrit de 3ème chapitre. Je suis sur plusieurs fic à la fois donc je verrai si le courage et l'inspiration me reviennent. :)

En espérant que cette suite vous ait convaincu !


	3. Chapter 3

Me revoilà avec deux nouveaux chapitres écrient il y à de ça un moment déjà. J'ai encore une marge de deux chapitres d'avançe que je publierai prochainement. Je vous remercie pour vos gentils commentaires et tout ceux qui ajoutent cette fic en favoris, alertes et j'en passe. Vous êtes adorables, c'est très encourageant !

Un petit mot pour finir : Ce nouveau chapitre était à la base le début d'une toute autre fiction. Donc, ne vous étonnez pas si j'ai un peu fait l'impasse sur les deux chapitres précédents mais bon, ça ne devrait pas être si dérangeant. :)

Bonne lecture, en espérant que cela vous plaise. :)

* * *

><p>Les New Directions regagnèrent les coulisses, optimisses et satisfaits de leur perfomance. Blaine quant à lui rejoignit le petit groupe de Warblers présent ce soir là. Les garçons étaient l'applaudire, curieux de voir leur ex leader se produire aux côtés des New Directions. Il y avait Thod, Wes, David, Sebastian... Bien trop heureux de voir ces anciens compagnons le congratuler, Blaine ne vit pas la lueur qui dansait dans les yeux de ce dernier. A vrai dire, il la remarqua mais choisi de ne pas s'en soucier. Il se souvenait vaguement du fait que Sebastian l'ait ramené chez lui suite à son expérience désastreuse au <em>Scandals<em>, puis, plus rien. Le trou noir total. Ca ne devait pas être si important que ça puisque le jeune homme ne lui en avait pas reparlé, depuis.

Après quelques échanges chalereux et revigorants, Blaine vit ses anciens compagnons de chant s'éloigner dans le but de se réchauffer à l'intérieur du batîment.

Seul Sebastian était resté, se tenant devant lui, les mains dans les poches, la moue taquine.

Blaine sourit poliment, s'apprêtant à le remercier d'être venu mais Sebastian le coupa dans son élan.

- Les New Directions ont un sacré atout, lança t'il, mi amusé, mi contrarié.

Blaine laissa échapper un rire gêné, comprenant qu'il allait devoir une nouvelle fois freiner les avançes du jeune homme.

Il était assez clair que Sebastian était venu pour lui et rien que pour lui. Car contrairement aux autres élèves de Dalton, le plus grand avait jeter son dévolu sur ce pauvre Blaine à l'instant où il l'avait aperçu.

- Content que le spectale t'ait plu, Sebastian.

Le concerné fit quelques pas en avant. Il scruta la petite silhouette, la détaillant comme pour l'enregistrer dans sa mémoire.

Blaine ne manqua pas de le remarquer puisqu'il racla sa gorge bruyament, rappellant ainsi Sebastian à l'ordre et lui fesant comprendre que ça ne se faisait pas de regarder les gens ainsi. Surtout d'une telle façon, presque... _animale._

- Puisque tu en parles, j'ai vraiment apprécier ce que j'ai vu ce soir... souffla le jeune homme.

Il ne put dire si c'était le froid ou le fait de se retrouver seul face à un garçon prêt à se jeter sur lui et à l'embarquer dans une petite ruelle, mais Blaine sentit subitement les poils de ses avant-bras se dresser.

Il détourna le regard, soupirant péniblement. Sebastian était incroyable, irrécupérable. Il ne savait pas combien de fois ces mots avaient franchit ses lèvres, mais il allait devoir une nouvelle fois les prononçer.

- Qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas dans "j'ai un petit ami" ?, lâcha t'il, priant pour que ces mots signifissent quelque chose dans l'esprit du Warbler.

- Et toi ? reprit le garçon sur le même ton, qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas dans "ça ne pose pas de problème si ça ne t'en poses pas non plus."

Il sourit de plus belle, décrochant au passage un nouveau frisson à Blaine.

- Justement, ça me pose un problème Sebastian ! s'exclama t'il, sa voix sonnant un peu plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Ceci ne sembla pas troubler pour un sous son vis à vis puisqu'il garda un sourire impassible, comme collé à ses lèvres.

Le coeur de Blaine fit un bond, il devait à tout prix éviter de se focaliser sur ce sourire narquois car cela engagait aussi ces lèvres si tentantes...

C'est en évitant également de s'attarder dans le bleu azur des yeux de Sebastian que Blaine fit basculer sa tête en arrière, avant de soupirer de nouveau longuement.

- Et arrêtes de sourire comme ça, dit il piteusement.

Les yeux bleus étincelèrent de plus belle et le garçon franchit de nouveau quelques centimètres, se rapprochant un peu plus du petit corps frêle.

- Quoi ? se contenta t'il de lançer innocemment.

La situation amusait clairement Sebastian, il voulait Blaine et ferait tout pour l'avoir. Et soyons francs, il était ravis de voir que son petit jeu semblait semer le bazar dans l'esprit de celui ci. Blaine était franchement troublé, voir même, très gêné ce qui était adorable et incroyablement sexy.

Les prunelles dorées s'assombrirent légèrement. L'ex Warbler roula des yeux et afficha un air indigné.

- Tu souris constament comme si ton attitude n'avait rien de déplacée, s'offusqua t'il.

- Elle n'a rien de déplacé.

Il pinça l'arête de son nez, agaçé par ce petit jeu qui était devenu bien trop long à son goût. La proximité du corps de son interlocuteur n'arrangeait en rien la refléxion que Blaine tentait tant bien que mal d'instaurer.

Puisqu'il en était ainsi, il choisit de répéter la même phrase puisque le jeune homme campé en face de lui ne semblait pas l'entendre...

- Sebastian, j'ai -

- Un petit ami, oui je sais.

Bon, et bien apparament si. Il l'avait enregistré. C'était déjà une bonne chose. Ou pas...

Sebastian ouvrit de nouveau la bouche, brisant leur proximité avant de faire volte face.

- Mais qui sait, je suis peut être le prochain.

C'est sur ces mots, satifsait de son petit effet et ravis de cette échange que le jeune homme regagna la salle, laissant derrière lui un Blaine pantois, très franchement déstabilisé par ce nouvel échange déroutant.

* * *

><p>Une semaine s'était écoulée après le drôle d'échange que Blaine avait eu avec Sebastian. Après l'annonçe du résultat - les New Direction avait emporté leur pass pour la prochaine étape -, le jeune homme décida de rendre visite à ses anciens compagnons. Il s'engaga dans les couloirs de Dalton, scrutant les lieux comme s'il les voyait pour la première fois.<p>

Il s'arrêta devant la grande encadrure de la porte en bois massif, puis fit glisser son regard sur les nombreuses silhouettes qui s'activaient dans la salle.

Blaine savait qu'en venant ici, il y avait de grande chance pour qu'il croise de nouveau Sebastian. A vrai dire, l'idée ne le perturbait pas plus que ça. Le recul lui permit de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées. 1) Il avait exprimé à Kurt que Sebastian ne signifiait rien pour lui. 2) Il pensait sincèrement que Sebastian était inoffensif. 3) Sebastian n'avait aucune valeur à ses yeux... Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne le trouvait pas attirant ou intéressant. Et 4) Sebastian savait que Blaine avait petit ami auquel il tenait et qu'il ne voulait pas tout faire foirer.

C'est donc, l'esprit léger que Blaine continuait de scanner la salle du regard, à la recherche d'une quelconque silhouette familière.

Une voix rauque vint le tirer de son poste d'observateur, le fesant sursauter légèrement.

Il fit volte face et... bingo. A croire que le garçon portait un "GPS-Anderson" sur lui.

La mine déconfie de Blaine amusa franchement Sebastian qui semblait lire dans ses pensées puisqu'il assura :

- Crois moi _sexy thing_, tu ferais mieux de surveiller tes arrières car tu ne me trouveras jamais très loin. J'ai comme une sorte de... de radar que je porte constamment sur moi.

La réfléxion eut pour don de faire rougir furieusement le garçon aux boucles apprivoisées.

- M-merci d'être venu me voir sur scène... l'autre soir. C'était vraiment sympa, bredouilla péniblement ce dernier.

Clairement, la présence de Sebastian ne le mettait pas à l'aise. Il s'y attendait mais maintenant qu'il l'avait là, devant lui, se pavanant dans son stupide blazer avec ce stupide sourire et ces stupides cheveux, cet air stupide et moqueur... Sans parler de ses yeux... parfait... -_ement stupides_. Oui, il était franchement déstabilisant.

- Pas de quoi, je voulais te voir briller ce soir là. Tu t'es bien débrouillé.

- Merci.

Blaine soupira. Bon, pour être honnête, la sorte d'obsession ou d'admiration, - peu importe - que Sebastian avait pour lui était flatteuse. De plus, il fallait être honnête, Sebastian était bien bâtit. Son visage était agréable à regarder et comme Kurt avec Taylor Lautner, Blaine s'autorisa alors à reconnaitre qu'un autre garçon que son petit ami pouvait être attirant. Il n'y avait rien de mal à ça, c'était normal et à la fois rassurant.

Blaine semblait perdu dans ses pensées, était il simplement venu rendre visite à ses anciens compagnonq ou souhaitait il sciemment revoir Sebastian ? La question fit son chemin dans la tête du concerné, tandis qu'il aborait un sourire victorieux à l'idée de penser que l'ex Warbler soit venu pour lui.

Il n'y avait d'ailleurs que Blaine pour porter ce genre de noeud papillon qui aurai paru grotesque sur n'importe quel autre garçon d'Ohio, et même plus loin encore.

Un silence de courte durée flotta, avant que Sebastian ne reprenne, se voulant mystérieux:

- Ecoutes, j'ai bien réfléchi. Je vais te faire une proposition et "non" n'est pas une réponse que je prendrai en compte.

Il sourit brièvement.

- Je -

- Ecoutes moi au moins avant de dire quoi que ce soit, coupa t'il.

Blaine marmona pour la forme, puis le gratifia d'un "très bien."

Sebastian ne le considérait pas comme un objet malgré ce que l'on pouvait croire. Il s'était mis en tête d'avoir Blaine, voilà tout. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

Il voyait ça plutôt comme un challenge pour lui même, une partie d'échec qui s'était engagée.

Et voilà qu'il plaçait son pion.

- Offres moi un rendez-vous, un seul. Et je te promets que j'arrêtrai toute tentative. Ce sera fini. Je disparaitrai...

Un silence pesant s'installa.

Sebastian jouait avec le feu, il l'avait fait dès lors où il avait croisé le regard des prunelles dorées. Et cette fois ci, il jouait le tout pour le tout. Comme au poker, il choisit de tout miser, sans passer pas la case bluffe.

Tout ça n'était qu'un jeu mais il devait se l'avouer, il appréciait Blaine. Le peu d'échange qu'ils avaient eu l'avait conforté dans son idée du jeune homme. Simple, attendrissant, souriant, talentueux, nature et spontané... mais surtout, terriblement sexy. Car oui, c'était avant tout de cela dont il s'agissait. En parfait prédateur, Sebastian guettait sa proie. Et ce qu'il avait sous les yeux était franchement appétissant.

Tout au long de sa réfléxion, songeant seulement au fait que Blaine puisse simplement l'envoyer valser et l'interdire de l'approcher de nouveau (oui car cette proposition ressemblait plus à du chantage ou une quelconque forme d'escroquerie), Sebastian senti sa gorge se nouer lorsqu'il vit que Blaine s'apprêtait à parler.

- Je ne sais pas trop...

Un rire brisé s'échappa de la bouche du plus grand.

Il reprit rapidement la parole, comme s'il avait cerné parfaitement le dilemme moral qui s'immisçait dans l'esprit de Blaine.

- Ce n'est pas trompé. Et ce n'est pas non plus un rendez-vous.

La tête brune sourit franchement pour la première fois, amusé par cette réponse douteuse.

- C'est pourtant comme ça que tu l'as appellé...

- J'ai dis ça, moi ? s'enquit un Sebastian étonné, faussement offusqué.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de cet entretien, Blaine se retrouvait en position de force et il le savait.

-Ecoutes... je ne peux pas...

- Pas de mots déplacés, pas d'intimidations, ni d'allusions douteuses c'est promis. Allez, vis un peu ! pressa Sebastian, presque suppliant. Ce que Kurt ne sait pas ne peut pas lui faire de mal, et puis, vous n'entendrez plus parler de moi après ça, c'est un bon deal tu ne crois pas ?

Le choix était entre ses mains et Sebastian semblait réellement tenir à ce rendez-vous. Il ne l'admettrait probablement pas mais le jeune homme mettait énormément d'énergie à faire faiblir l'ex Warbler et cette attention avait quelque chose d'attendrissant...

"Sebastian n'est pas une menace" pensa Blaine, se remémorant ses propres mots. "Il est inoffensif."

De plus, Kurt n'aurai plus à prendre sur lui et lançer à Blaine un de ces regards appuyés à chaque fois que Sebastian était là. En sa présence, il fallait toujours que le jeune homme à la voix cristalline mette en évidence que Blaine était **son** petit ami, comme pour marquer **son** territoire. On aurait mit deux coqs dans la même basse-cour que ça n'aurait pas été pire. Usant et abusant de signes d'affections et d'autres stratagèmes pour passer l'envie à Sebastian de se montrer de nouveau en leur présence.

C'était un bon deal, en effet.

Blaine accepta, néanmoins toujours sur la réserve.

- Très bien, mais juste un. Et je veux que tu me garantisses que tu disparaitra après ça, Sebastian. Pas de faux discours, ni d'arnaques.

Le sourire qui se dessina sur le visage du concerné fit rater un battement au coeur de Blaine. Celui se serra rapidement lorsque le visage de Kurt fit éruption dans son esprit.

- C'est promis. Je fixerai tout ça et te donnerai le lieu et le moment du rendez-vous en temps et en heure. Il sourit simplement, à la grande surprise de Blaine qui s'attendait à voir une mine victorieuse et complaisante sur son visage. Au lieu de ça, Sebastian se contenta de sortir un petit appareil de sa poche avant d'ajouter: "Donnes moi ton numéro."

Le jeune homme s'exécuta.

Une fois le numéro enregister, Sebastian reprit son masque d'impassibilité, souriant toujours mais de façon presque automatique.

Il reporta son attention sur Blaine et l'averti: "Ravis de t'avoir revu, Blaine. Tu m'excusera mais les cours n'attendent pas, même pour un adorable écolier comme toi."

Il le gratifia d'un clin d'oeil complice avant de rebrousser chemin, sa silhouette se perdant dans les couloirs de Dalton.

Blaine soupira faiblement, regrettant déjà d'avoir passé cet accord douteux et on ne peut plus scabreux. Il allait se casser la figure, c'était certain. A en juger par les battements de son coeur s'affolant à chaque sourire ou chaque regard un peu trop soutenu de Sebastian, Blaine se jetait à corps perdu dans la guele du loup.

"Irrécupérable", marmonna t'il avant de s'engager dans les escaliers de l'école.


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine avait libéré sa soirée de vendredi, prétextant qu'il ne se sentait pas bien et qu'il devait rester au lit. Son argument était d'ailleurs imparable et n'éveilla pas les soupçons de Kurt. Pour dire vrai, il avait passé la semaine aux côtés d'un petit ami qu'il ne pouvait même pas embrassé, à cause du stupide rhume qu'il avait attrapé. Cette situation l'avait d'ailleurs rendu quelque peu grognon. Il accepta néanmoins de sacrifier leur soirée de vendredi, pensant qu'un peu de repos le remettrait sur pieds.

Se tenant devant le Breadstix, lieu de leur rendez-vous, Blaine attendait dans un froid intense, maudissant intérieurement Sebastian. C'était lui qui avait prit cette initiative et en plus, il le faisait attendre. Etrangement, son amertume disparue immédiatement lorsqu'il le vit enfin arriver.

En fait, c'est lorsqu'il vit son sourire lumineux que le coeur de Blaine se désserra, affichant à son tour une mine réjouite qu'il perdu à la seconde où Sebastian ouvrit la bouche.

- Blaine, on s'est vu il y à peine une semaine. Etais tu si pressé de me retrouver pour arriver aussi tôt ?

Pour être honnête, il n'en était pas mieux de son côté. La semaine lui avait parut être une éternité, les secondes des minutes, les minutes des heures. Et même si c'était son dernier moment en compagnie de Blaine, Sebastian ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trépigner d'impatience à la perspective de le retrouver.

Blaine leva les yeux au ciel, agaçé par la prétention et l'insolence dont faisait preuve son vis à vis.

- Je te ferais dire que c'est _toi _qui n'est pas ponctuel, lança t'il à l'attention de Sebastian qui lui rendit un sourire éclatant en guise de réponse.

- A ce sujet Sebastian, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir passer la soirée avec toi.

Le jeune Warbler arqua un sourcil incrédule.

- Un deal est un deal, Blaine.

- Je le sais, soupira t'il. Mais ce n'est pas ça que je remets en cause, juste que -

Il éternua avant même d'avoir fini sa phrase. Sebastian éclata de rire pendant que Blaine sentait le rouge lui monter jusqu'aux oreilles. Il enfouit son nez dans son écharpe, levant des yeux réprimendants en direction du Warbler.

Sa mine de chiot était adorable, et le fait qu'il soit souffrant le rendait encore plus attendrissant. Sebastian sentit un élan d'affection monter en lui. Il songea un instant à saisir la petite silhouette dans ses bras pour le réchauffer et le couper du froid. Néanmoins il rejeta très vite cette idée, refusant tout bonnement de se laisser aller à un quelconque débordement. Il en était hors de question, ce n'était pas son genre.

Il reprit son sourire de façade en guise de carapace, comme si Blaine aurait pu lire dans ses pensées. En haussant les épaules, le jeune homme déclara :

- Je crois que j'ai saisi. Pas de problème pour moi. Si tu es malade, je te ramène chez toi.

Blaine sentait le froid cogner contre ses joues et son corps assallit de frissons. Cette sensation lui rappela vaguement ce qu'il avait renssenti le soir des communiales, lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé seul face à Sebastian. Il n'y avait personne chez lui ce soir là, donc ce n'était pas ce qui le préoccupait le plus. Il pensait surtout à Kurt. A la réaction qu'il pourrait avoir en apprenant que Sebastian était allé chez lui, qu'importe les circonstances. Blaine était certain que cela déclancherait sa colère. La foudre ne tombait pas deux fois au même endroit disait on, mais celle de Kurt Hummel aurait pu nous surprendre. _No_n. Lui avoir délibérément menti, enfin, _plus ou moins_, c'était déjà trop. Il n'allait pas recommencer. Ils avaient toujours été honnêtes l'un envers l'autre et en temps normal, Blaine ne cachait jamais rien à son petit ami. Seulement, à chaques fois qu'il se retrouvait en face de Sebastian, il finissait par lui mentir. Et d'une certaine façon, c'était bafouer ses sentiments que de le retrouver derrière son dos.

Il soupira. Après tout, c'était la dernière fois qu'il verrait Sebastian. Et il refusait d'être encore plus malade. Hors de question. Il avait passé sa semaine à repousser Kurt lorsqu'il s'approchait trop près de lui, il n'allait pas en faire de même durant celle qui suivait. C'était insoutenable.

Alors, d'un signe de tête, l'adolescent acquieça, ne se gardant pas néanmoins de fusiller Sebastian du regard en voyant cet air victorieux se dessiner sur son visage.

- Parfait, murmura le grand brun.

* * *

><p>A sa grande surprise, il n'y avait personne chez Blaine. Ce dernier ne s'attarda pas sur le sujet, lançant un vague "tu peux entrer, je suis seul ce soir" avant de s'engager dans les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre. Alors, Sebastian ne releva pas plus que ça. Sa chambre était un peu viellote mais bien arrangée. La décoration était sobre, la pièce relativement spacieuse et agréable.<p>

Il regarda Blaine se débarasser de sa veste puis faire de même avec son écharpe. Un soupir d'aise s'échappa de ses lèvres, ce qui fit sourire légèrement le plus grand des deux. Plus il apprenait à le connaître et plus il le trouvait mignon, attendrissant, à défaut de penser constament à quel point il le trouvait sexy. Sebastian ne fit pas attention à cette réfléxion, il choisit de ne pas s'en soucier et de la mettre de côté pour ce soir. _Pas d'attachement, _surtout pas maintenant alors qu'il s'apprêtrait à lui dire aurevoir pour de bon d'ici peu de temps.

Blaine s'assit sur son lit, priant Sebastian de faire de même. C'est tout de même méfiant qu'il le vit s'approcher, lentement, les mains enfoncer dans ses poches.

Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le cadre posé au dessus de la commode. Il sentit un soudain goût amer poindre sur le bout de sa langue lorsqu'il reconnut la personne immortalisée sur le cliché.

- Si ce n'est pas mignon, il a même une photo de son petit ami encadrée dans sa chambre.

Le temps d'un battement de cil, Blaine crut désceller au son de la voix de Sebastian, une pointe de jalousie. Si ce sourire permanent n'était pas présent sur son visage, il aurait presque cru que le masque froid et inébranlable du jeune homme s'était envolé.

Un enième éternuement se fit entendre, et Blaine, agaçé, grimaça tant il se sentait brusquement fiévreux. Il croisa les bras contre son buste dans le but de réprimer de nouveaux frissons.

- C'est une photo qui provient d'une affiche de campagne, expliqua t'il simplement.

Sebastian haussa les épaules et se tourna enfin vers Blaine, qui semblait frigorifié et plus pâle que tout à l'heure. Il le pressa de poursuivre, d'un signe de la tête.

- Au départ j'enviais votre relation et j'enviais surtout Kurt, commença Sebastian, plus sérieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant avec lui.

Blaine sourit faiblement, levant un sourcil contraint " - Oh allez, ne fais pas le modeste..." ce qui fit sourire également son vis à vis. Il marqua un temps.

- Mais maintenant, vraiment pas.

Tout deux se guettèrent, cherchant à déchiffrer ce qui se jouait dans l'esprit de l'autre. Un silence s'installa durant un temps qu'ils ne pouvaient estimer.

Ils étaient là, à soutenir le regard de l'autre, y trouvant de l'incompréhension dans celui de l'un, et de l'audace dans celui de l'autre.

Ce fut Blaine qui coupa le contact visuel, sursautant à cause d'un nouvel éternuement. Il soupira irrité, avant de tendre la main pour saisir la boite de mouchoirs posée sur sa table de chevet.

Sebastian le regardait faire, patientant avant que Blaine ne dise quelque chose. Son attente ne se fit pas longue puisque l'adolescent l'interroga :

- Pourquoi ?

Sebastian réfléchit un instant, se mordant distraitement la lèvre inférieure. Il ne savait pas si le fait de se montrer aussi vulnérable et honnête avec lui était une bonne idée. Jusque là, il avait parler sans trop réfléchir, partageant ses pensées telles qu'elles lui venaient. La facilité avec laquelle Blaine le faisait parler sans le vouloir l'horripilait au plus au point. Il n'avait pas sourit de ce sourire narquois depuis que leur conversation s'était engagée, pas une fois. Ce sourire, c'était son arme. Un atout de séduction mais aussi une armure de glace qu'il offrait à tout le monde, du plus parfait inconnu à ses propres proches. Et même à Blaine, tout du moins, durant un temps. Car depuis quelques jours déjà, à son contact, Sebastian se sentait faiblir, s'adoucire. Comme si l'innocence et la joie de vivre du jeune homme l'avait envahi lui aussi. Son sourire resplendissant et ses yeux de chiot avaient réussi à toucher son coeur, d'une façon ou d'une autre sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte.

Il fronça les sourcils, ennuyé. Ce qu'il ressentait ne lui plaisait pas, vraiment pas. Cette sensation d'être vulnérable, à la portée de ce petit hobbit aux yeux qui brillent et aux boucles impeccablement coiffées. C'était ridicule. Il était au dessus de tout ça, au dessus des sentiments, au dessus de l'affection, de l'attachement. Là, tout de suite, il se sentait totalement à fleur de peau. L'idée lui décrocha un sourire amer, se sentant presque proche d'Hummel qui vivait au pays des bisounours et de la guimauve à profusion. Il aurait été nu que çe n'aurait pas été pire. A vrai dire, c'était même plus facile pour lui que de se dévoiler. Il rencontrait des garçons, les séduisaient puis finissait par coucher avec eux avant de les jeter. C'était ça, sa vie. Une vie dénuée d'amour. Il préférait offrir son corps et jouir des plaisirs de la vie plutôt que de faire don de son coeur, et de le voir réduit en morceaux.

C'est un nouvel éternuement qui le tira de sa songerie.

Sebastian étudia Blaine, méfiant, se sentant soudainement mal à l'aise. Il jeta furtivement un regard dans le miroir qui se trouvait en face lui dans le but de se redonner contenance.

_Arrêtes de te comporter comme une vierge éffarouchée._

Sebastian Smythe n'était pas Kurt Hummel. Sebastian n'était pas avide de sentiments ni un inconditionnel disciple de l'amour. Non. Sebastian était tout sauf ça et ce n'était pas un simple hobbit qui portait des noeuds papillons et des mocassins sans chaussettes qui allait le faire flancher, _sûrement pas._

Il fit quelque pas pour finalement venir s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit, non loin de Blaine. Ses yeux bleus se perdirent dans l'intensité dorée, et choisi d'ignorer la boule anxieuse qui vint se loger dans son ventre au même instant.

_Pourquoi ?_

- Parce que je sais que je pourrai t'apporter mieux, assura t'il comme si c'était évident et que la question de Blaine relevait d'une absurdité sans nom. Parce que quand tu as une personne en face de toi qui court après tout ce qui bouge mais qui est prête à arrêter tout ça du jour au lendemain pour toi, c'est qu'elle en vaut la peine.

Pas un instant il ne perdit le court de son petit discours, il ne détourna pas le regard, ne sentit pas sa voix trembler, ne se perdit pas dans ses pensées. Il se devait d'être honnête pour une fois. Il voulait l'être puisqu'il ne pourrait plus lui faire part de tout ça après. Si Blaine n'avait été qu'un nom et une image, il était devenu un sourire et une joie de vivre désormais ancrée au plus profond de Sebastian. Le jeune homme se fichait royalement de ce que pouvait penser les autres de lui, il était si confiant et fier de sa personne qu'il n'accordait aucun crédit aux critiques. Seulement voilà, il voulait que Blaine ne garde pas cette image d'un garçon prétentieux et arrogant. Il voulait lui montrer qu'il était aussi autre chose, qu'il y avait plus que ça. Au fond, Sebastian espérait sans conviction que cette autre facette de lui fasse changer d'avis au jeune homme qui se trouvait en face de lui. Il espérait titiller secrètement sa curiosité.

Blaine haussa les sourcils, surpris par cette aveux. Il scruta le visage de Sebastian mais n'y decela aucune gêne, aucun malaise, aucun regret, juste de l'assurance. Une assurance qui ne relevait pas de l'arrogance, pour une fois. Il sentait simplement que l'adolescent était sûr de lui dans ce qu'il avait avançé.

L'ex Warbler baissa les yeux, un peu ébranlé parce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il ne comprenait pas, il ne savait pas s'il pouvait le croire ni l'impact que ces mots avaient eu sur lui. Il était troublé et à la fois touché. Peut être même légèrement gêné. Cependant, une question brûlait ses lèvres, une question qu'il voulait à tout prix lui poser pour avoir une certitude. C'est alors qu'il se lança.

- Mais je croyais que je t'attirais juste physiquement ? - Il leva un doigt accusateur devant son visage, - et ne crois pas que je me jete des fleurs en disant ça !

La remarque fit sourire Sebastian, sourire que Blaine lui rendit. Il ne pouvait pas réfléchir, il ne savait pas quoi faire ni dire, se sentant beaucoup trop malade et étrangement faible. Il fut saisit de nouveaux frissons qu'il chassa à l'aide de ses paumes glaçées.

- Tu crois vraiment que je te courrais après depuis tout ce temps, _juste_ pour voir ta tête de chiot éperdu d'amour dans mon lit au réveil ? _Sûrement pas_, il faut aller chercher un peu plus loin que ça. Il pencha la tête dans le but de capter le regard de Blaine qui semblait au bord du malaise. Celui ci reporta son regard sur le Warbler, comme de nouveau enclin à écouter le discours que Sebastian lui tenait à coeur ouvert.

L'adolescent le détailla de toute sa taille et assura non sans fermeté, "Mais je ne m'attarderai pas dessus. Tu me plais et c'est déjà trop en dire."


	5. Chapter 5

Blaine était prit entre mille feux. D'abord, son désir d'enregistrer chaque mot, chaque geste, chaque regard qui pouvait venir de Sebastian, se promettant ainsi d'y repenser à tête reposée. Ensuite, il se débatait avec ce fichu rhume qui l'empêchait d'avoir les idées claires. Enfin, quoi qu'il fasse et à n'importe quel moment de la journée, Kurt refaisait surface dans son esprit, sans qu'il ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Voilà les pensées qui l'habitait à ce moment là, et son coeur se serra quand il croisa le regard de Sebastian. Il se sentait comme étant prit dans un étau et écoutait, aussi bien qu'il le pu, attentif et concentré, le jeune homme aux yeux azurs.

- Je sais que je te plais en retour et je sais aussi que Kurt est ton premier amour, un amour d'adolescent, insista t'il.

Etait il aussi flagrant que Blaine n'avait eu aucune autre relation avant Kurt et aussi peu d'expérience ?

L'idée le fit rougir légèrement et pour la première fois il remercia le ciel de lui avoir flanqué une pareille crève car ainsi, il pouvait faire passer son malaise pour de la maladie.

- On n'a qu'une vie, Blaine. Il n'y a pas des choses que tu voudrais confier à ton petit ami sans avoir peur qu'il se braque ou te prenne pour un dégénéré ?

Le visage de Blaine se tordit en une grimaçe qui laissait pensé que son camarade n'était pas tout à fait dans le faux. Ses yeux le fusillèrent un instant, avant de reprendre leurs contemplation et leurs teinte dorée habituelle.

Sebastian sourit.

- D'ailleurs pourquoi tu ne lui parles pas de ce rendez-vous ?

Blaine ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson prêt à gober des bouches. Il soupira faiblement, l'image de Kurt tapissant de nouveau ses pensées.

- Kurt est jaloux, reconnu t'il. Ses yeux s'assombrirent en fixant soudainement le garçon qui se trouvait en face de lui. - Et je te jure Sebastian que si tu lui en touche un mot, je te jete dehors.

Le jeune homme se raidit. La dureté dont faisait preuve l'ex Warbler l'interpella. _Il y tenait _à son petit ami.

- Sûrement parce qu'il sait qu'il doit se méfier - il défiait Blaine du regard- Et pas un mot, je te jure, dit il, un peu radoucit.

Le jeune homme afficha une mine faussement contrainte. Enfin l'ombre d'un sourire se dessinait aux coins de ses lèvres.

- Ca et bien sûr le fait qu'il adore te coller au train mais bon, qui n'en aurait pas envie...

- Sebastian !

Le concerné leva deux mains en l'air en guise de défense.

- Oui je sais, pas de sous entendus douteux...

Blaine échanga un sourire complice avec l'autre adolescent. Il devait avoué que sa compagnie jusqu'ici lui avait été vraiment agréable. Il découvrait un nouvel aspect de sa personnalité, et son sens de l'humour le rendait attachant.

La situation était étrange car malgré tout, une certaine tension régnait à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait tout les deux. Néanmoins, ils s'y étaient plus ou moins habitués tout comme aux nombreux silences qui pesaient par moment. Qu'importe, la tension s'était un peu relâchée et tout deux s'étaient déridés. Blaine tout d'abord, avait baissé sa garde. Quant à Sebastian, il avait conssentit à mettre de côté un instant le jeune homme qu'il était au quotidien, rude et insistant. De ce fait, cela leur avait permis de se sentir plus à l'aise en la compagnie de l'autre, plus sereins donc plus ouverts.

Sebastian fronça les sourcils en voyant que Blaine semblait tourner de l'oeil. Il avait perdu sa couleur habituelle, son teint à présent blafare contrastant avec ses cheveux d'un noir profond. Il paraissait tellement fragile que son camarade s'étonna même de ne pas l'avoir remarquer plus tôt. Un peu plus et il tomberait dans les pommes, pensa le jeune homme. Inquiet, il s'approcha rapidement du petit corps frêle, levant une main en direction du front dégagé.

La réaction de Blaine ne se fit pas attendre.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Eloignes toi de moi, tu vas attraper mon rhume ! couigna t'il, décontenancé.

Paniqué, il s'éloignant jusqu'à toucher le mur accolé à son lit.

- Wow... _Agonisant_ mais pas fou, rétorqua Sebastian. - Viens par ici, je me fiche d'attraper ta crève, je veux juste prendre ta température.

Blaine plissa les yeux, lui lançant un regard assassin. Il ne semblait pas si terrible et menaçant que ça puisque le plus grand sourit avant de parvenir à ses fins.

- Tu es un enfant, Blaine Warbler, murmura t'il affectueusement.

_Ce type est fou_, pensa l'autre adolescent.

* * *

><p>Sebastian était reparti avec une écharpe que Blaine lui avait confié. Il avait insisté pour qu'il la porte, se justifiant par le fait que le jeune homme avait probablement attrapé son rhume en osant s'approché de lui. Ils s'étaient séparés peu de temps après, comme convenus. Blaine décida qu'il ne récupérait pas son écharpe, si ce n'est par le biais de Wes ou David. Et ce fut la dernière fois que Sebastian le vit.<p>

Installés à leur tables fétiche du Lima Bean, Kurt attendait patiamment que son petit-ami revienne, leurs commandes à la main. C'était du Blaine tout craché. Attentionné et gentleman, toujours aux petits soins pour Kurt. Kurt qui avait d'ailleurs retrouvé le sourire, ravis d'avoir un petit-ami de nouveau sur les rails. Tout compte fait, cette soirée de vendredi sacrifiée en valait la peine. La sensation des lèvres de Blaine sur les siennes lui avaient terriblement manqué, il fallait l'avouer.

Il était occupé à admirer ce dernier lorsque le téléphone posé en face de lui vibra. C'était celui de Blaine. Kurt hésita avant de saisir l'appareil d'une main, et de le glisser sous la table. L'autre adolescent ne lui en voudrai pas, tout deux étant habitués à jouer ou farfouiller dans le téléphone de l'autre. Pour dire vrai, il ne pensait d'ailleurs pas à mal. En effet, son petit ami attendait un message de Mercedes et Rachel qui devaient les rejoindre mais se faisaient attendre.

Gagné, elles l'avertissaient qu'elles auraient probablement un peu de retard.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, s'apprêtant à reposer l'appareil sur la table, avant de voir un petit point rouge clignoter en haut de l'écran. Il affichait trois messages non lus.

Curieux, Kurt cliqua dessus, regrettant très vite son acte à la vue du nom qui venait d'aparaître sur l'écran.

De Sebastian, reçu le 11.déc 2011 à 10:42

_Comme promis je disparais._

Son doigt glissa machinalement sur le petit écran plat.

_Et merci pour cette soirée mémorable._

Il fit dérouler le dernier message.

_ps: bon rétablissement et merci pour l'écharpe ;)_

Le coeur de Kurt manqua un battement tandis que son sang ne faisait qu'un tour. Il était totalement déboussolé, sentant la colère bouillir dans ses veines. N'ayant plus aucune notion du temps ni même de l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait, il vit Blaine s'approcher d'abord tout sourire, puis, la mine déconfite après avoir posé les yeux sur lui.

L'ex Warbler posa délicatement les deux boissons chaudes avant de fronçer les sourcils, soucieux.

Kurt semblait livide, le bleu très clair de ses yeux s'étant brusquement assombrit. Il relevait plus du bleu marine à présent. Quelque chose clochait, il le sentait, il le connaissait par coeur à présent. Le coin de sa lèvre tremblait légèrement, signe d'une colère grandissante et la froideur présente dans son regard ne pouvait que le trahir : Il était arrivé quelque chose en l'espace d'à peine deux minutes.

Blaine sentit soudainement son coeur se serrer. Cette rage lui était bel et bien adressée, son regard glacial plongé dans les prunelles dorées.

Il déglutit difficilement, comprenant qu'il avait fait quelque chose de grave. Il réfléchit un instant, mais non. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait pu dire, ou faire qui aurait pu mettre Kurt dans un état pareil, à moins que...

_Non de Dieu._

- Kurt, je...

- Sebastian, _vraiment_ ?

Et quoi d'autre ? Qu'est ce qui aurait bien pu déclencher une telle colère si ce n'était pas Sebastian Smythe ? _Evidemment._ Les yeux de Blaine glissèrent lentement vers son téléphone qui était placé dans les mains de son petit ami. Il le serrait si fort que ses jointures étaient devenues plus blanches que d'accoutumé. Il fallut beaucoup de courage au jeune homme pour qu'il reporte de nouveau son regard sur l'autre adolescent. Tout ce qui lui importait à cet instant, c'était de faire le moins de dommages possibles. Pas de cries, pas de larmes, surtout pas. Il ne voulait pas que Kurt s'emporte, il ne voulait plus d'une enième dispute. Le voir ainsi lui brisait le coeur et pourtant, il s'avait que tout était de sa faute. Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter ce soit disant deal. Etait il vraiment stupide pour croire une seconde que Kurt ne s'en rendrait pas compte ? Blaine n'était même pas fichu de lui mentir effrontément, beaucoup trop honnête et translucide face à son petit ami. Il sentit une boulle se loger dans sa gorge à la raisonnance du ton froid et brisé employé dans la voix du jeune homme figé en face lui :

- Tu le revois, derrière mon dos ? Qu'est ce que vous faites au juste tous les deux ?

Tout deux étaient près à exploser. L'un de colère, l'autre en larmes.

_Eviter les cries et les quiprocos. A tout prix,_ songea Blaine, les yeux clos. Il les réouvrit priant très fort pour que ce ne soit qu'un cauchemard, que rien de tout ça ne soit réel.

- K-Kurt, laisses moi au moins t'expliquer...

- BLAINE ! s'emporta son petit ami hors de lui. Les autres clients atablés à leurs côtés cessèrent toute activité pour se tourner vers la table dont venait d'émaner le crie. Un crie emplit de douleur et d'incompréhension.

- Ne me ments pas ! C'est quoi cette histoire écharpe ?

- Je...

_Kurt je t'aime tellement. Je suis minable, je suis tellement désolé. De te voir ainsi, à cause de moi ça me..._

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, Kurt ? Blaine ? Tout va bien ?

Le son de la voix de Rachel parvint difficilement aux oreilles de Blaine, tant elles bourdonnaient. Il se sentit flancher, se maudissant de ne pas se comporter en homme et d'assumer son erreur. Une erreur qu'il paierait probablement cher, très cher. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était de faire cesser cet écho dans sa tête. L'écho de la voix pleine de reproche, pleine de doute et de trémolots. Cette voix ravagée par la tristesse. La voix de Kurt.

Mercedes lança un regard réprimandant en direction de son amie. Quelle question ! Au vue de la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux, il était assez évident que les choses n'allaient pas bien.

Elle se pencha doucement vers Kurt, ne s'attardant pas sur le cas de Blaine. Son ami tremblait de toute part, comme fixé à sa chaise. Lentement, la jeune femme passa un bras sous celui de ce dernier, avant de le relever avec délicatesse. Une fois debout, elle se saisit du sac posé par terre et le fit glisser sur son épaule. C'est sans un regard ni même un mot pour les deux autres qui se tenaient comme statufiés devant elle qu'elle embarqua Kurt, non sans jeter un regard fulminant à tout ceux qui s'étaient arrêtés pour observés l'étrange scène qui venait de se jouer sous leurs yeux.

* * *

><p>Sebastian était installé dans l'un des grands canapés luxieux de la Dalton Academy. A cette heure ci, les couloirs de l'école étaient désertiques. Il en profitait pour réviser un peu, essayant ainsi de se changer les idées du mieux qu'il pouvait.<p>

Il ne supportait pas l'idée de ne plus revoir le petit Anderson. _Ne plus le revoir_ n'était pas tout à fait le therme adapté. Ne plus lui parler, lui sourire, l'approcher ou même croiser ses grands yeux de chiot, voilà ce qu'il lui manquerait le plus. Car les New Direction ayant obtenu leurs pass pour les Nationales, les Warblers se retrouveraient face à eux lors de la finale tant attendue et pour laquelle tous avaient répétés hardiment.

Sebastian fronça les sourcils en repenssant à sa dernière soirée passée aux côtés de Blaine. Son odeur ne l'avait pas quitté depuis qu'il lui avait pretté plus que donné son écharpe. Combien même il s'en fichait, il ne la lui rendrait pas. Du moins pas tant que le garçon ne la lui réclame directement.

Il était donc plongé dans ses pensées, et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit débouler sous son nez le jeune homme en question. Il aurait cru à une apparition si la mine colérique et furieuse qu'abordait Blaine n'était pas présente ce jour là. La scène le fit sourire discrètement. Il était plutôt sexy, en colère. Sebastian se leva, nonchalant, arquant un sourcil narquois à l'intention du boulet humain qui lui fonçait dessus à tout allure.

- Tout ça c'est de TA FAUTE ! hurla, l'ex leader des Warbler.

- De quoi est ce que tu parles, Anderson ?

Blaine se planta face à lui, fulminant de rage. La scène aurait pu sembler ridicule si ses yeux ne paraissaient pas aussi menaçants. Il aurait été pour ceux qui le fréquentait tout bonnement méconaissable.

- C'est le grand Goliath contre le petit David, on dirait.

Les poings serrer firent passer l'envie de sourire au plus grand des deux. Il soupira péniblement, croissant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Les yeux de l'autre adolescent aurait pu faire fondre la neige elle-même. A vrai dire, ils avaient déjà fait fondre le coeur froid de celui qui était planté devant eux. Plus d'une fois.

- Arrêtes de jouer au plus malin, cracha t'il. Je t'avais pourtant dit que Kurt ne devait jamais être au courant de tout ça, JAMAIS !

Très bien. Il fallait admettre qu'à cet instant, Sebastian se maudit de ne pas être à l'une de ses heures durant lesquelles les couloirs de Dalton se transformait en véritable ruche. Non pas qu'il avait peur de se faire refaire le portrait mais c'était plutôt le fait que l'on puisse les surprendre là, se guettant l'un et l'autre. Blaine Anderson qui se jete sur Sebastian Smythe sans raisons apparentes, ça ferait bien ses affaires et sa réputation à l'école. Avec un directeur aussi stricte et des blazers aussi couteux, il préférait encore se faire traiter de lâche. Tout le monde appréciait Blaine, et tous savaient qu'il en fallait beaucoup pour le faire sortir ainsi de ses gonts.  
>Tu permets au moins que je retire ma veste ?<p>

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Je n'ai pas adressé la parole à ton chien de garde depuis la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu.

- Fais attention Sebastian, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de me chauffer comme tu le fais !

Le dit Sebastian réprima un nouveau sourire. Il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui pour penser à des choses aussi obscènes alors qu'il était à deux doigts de recevoir une belle correction. C'est à peine s'il en rajouterai pour enfin voir Blaine, toujours poli et propre sur lui sortir des rangs et se décoincer enfin.

- Détends toi, dit le Warbler en haussant les épaules.

- Kurt est tombé sur les textos que tu m'as envoyé...

Et pas la peine de mentionné le ton de sa voix. Rauque, cassé, terriblement sexy, aussi suave que d'ordinaire. Là tout de suite, il le déshabillerais sur le champs. C'était donc ça. En son fort intérieur, il bénissait la curiosité mal placée du Serbère de Blaine car sans lui, jamais il n'aurait eu d'image aussi exitante sous les yeux. Sebastian était rassuré. Tout compte fait, ses petites faiblesses de la dernière fois n'était dû qu'au fait qu'il pensait ne plus revoir l'ex Warbler. Rien de plus. Sebastian n'avait pas de sentiments, il ne s'attachait pas, il prenait, conssomait et s'en allait. Tout bonnement.

- Ecoutes, Blaine. Tu ne peux pas tout me mettre sur le dos. Je conçois que ne j'aurais sûrement pas du te recontacter après cette soirée, commença t'il.

Les poings se déserrèrent et les yeux s'élargissèrent. Sebastian ne commenta pas mais s'en félicita intérieurement. Un bon point déjà.

- Dans un an il sera parti. - C'était une affirmation, pas une question ni une hypotèse. - Kurt t'aura demandé égoïstement de quitter tes amis pour venir le rejoindre dans son école de losers, puis il s'en irat. Ca peut durer quelques mois mais ça finira par lâcher. Il découvrira de nouvelles choses et te quittera, toi qui avais tout quitté pour lui. C'est comme ça, c'est la vie. Tu peux me croire. Et tu seras passé à côté d'un garçon qui était prêt à faire exactement la même chose. Un garçon qui aurait reproduit ce que toi tu as fait pour lui, aussi fou que ce soit.

Il ne put dire s'il était vraiment utile d'ajouter ses deux dernières phrases. Idéalement, Sebastian se serait tirer une balle. Mais non content de ne pas emporter son secret dans sa tombe, il aurait probablement assasiné le garçon qui se tenait à ses côtés. Il se sentait humilié, minable à faire part de ses sentiments comme une jeune fille en fleur croyant toujours au prince charmant. Tout ces mots, ce discours et ces confidences qu'il se refusait d'entendre lui même, il venait de tout déballer, là, comme ça. Il avait aussi tout gâcher. Dès lors, il ne serait plus jamais maître de lui même. Blaine Anderson, cet hobbit stupide venait très clairement de lui voler son coeur. Il ne put dire quand, ni comment, mais Sebastian savait que dès lors, il mettait tout son être en pature à un minable chiot déboussolé et encore plus paumé qui ne l'était. Il le réalisait tout juste, mais il était tomber avant même d'avoir senti la chute. Et ça fait mal, quand on tombe.

- Tout compte fait, j'aurai mieux fait d'aller en cours ce matin.

* * *

><p>... <strong>FIN DU CHAPITRE <strong>...

Ca commence à prendre forme tout ça, et puis ce fut un plaisir d'intégrer Kurt à cette fic même si c'était pour le faire souffrir... Mon dieu, je mériterais que l'on me flagelle ! Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne compte pas le laisser filer par la suite. Il aura d'ailleurs un rôle important par rapport à la naissance de la relation Blaine/Sebastian.

Je n'ai plus rien en stock mis à part des prompts et une vue lointaine de ce que je vais faire de cette fic. Je vais devoir trouver l'inspiration pour écrire et ça, c'est pas gagné. ^^'

Encore un grand merci à tous. :)


	6. Chapter 6

J'avais une vraie grosse flemme de poster cette suite mais je m'y suis résolue !

Je dois admettre qu'elle n'est pas très gaie, voir pas du tout.

Après avoir maltraitée Kurt, je m'occupe du cas de Blaine et de Sebby. L'atmosphère est tout de suite moins légère et l'état émotionnel de ces derniers va monter crescendo. Que voulez vous, tout n'est pas tout rose comme dans l'univers de KLAINE... (oui vous pouvez dors et déjà me haïr pour ce que je viens d'écrire.) Il fallait bien un peu de piquant pour que leurs relation prenne enfin jour.

Et NON ces deux là ne se détestent pas malgré les apparences puisque le bisooooooooooou tant attendu (ou pas) arrive dans le chapitre qui suit !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. :)

* * *

><p>Blaine était allongé sur son lit, l'esprit vagabondant. Il repensait à tout ce qui avait pu se passer en l'espace de deux semaines. Depuis que Kurt ne lui parlait plus, le jeune homme avait capitulé. Il avait déjà essayé de lui faire entendre raison en lui adressant des chansons au travers des répétitions du Glee Club. Mais rien n'y faisait, Kurt jouait à la sourde oreille. Il aurait pu essayé de se renseigner auprès de Mercedes, si seulement cette dernière acceptait encore de lui adresser la parole... De toutes manières, elle était tout le temps fourrée avec Kurt.<p>

Tous avaient capté la tension qui régnait entre les deux adolescents mais personne n'osaient s'immiser au sein de leurs couple.

Rachel cependant, était la seule qui semblait s'intéresser à lui. Elle lui lançait par moment des regards emplient de compassion et de tristesse, alors que lui, ne voulait recevoir que ceux de Kurt. En vain.

Pour ne rien arranger, Sebastian faisait le mort. Il ne lui avait plus écrit, ni même essayé de le rencontrer.

Un jour, alors qu'il était seul au Lima, Blaine l'avait aperçu en compagnie d'un inconnu. Il avait alors senti la colère monté en lui, justifiant la présence de ce sentiment qui ne devrait pas avoir lieu d'être, par le fait qu'il lui rappellait Kurt. En l'ignorant ainsi, c'était exactement le même schéma qu'il reproduisait.

Et le sentiment de détresse et de solitude qui affectait tant Blaine ne fit que s'amplifier. A croire que la terre n'avait pas cessé de tourner et que rien de tout ça n'était arrivé. Il semblait être le seul touché par cette histoire; le seul qui souffrait mais aussi le seul qui en subissait tous les retombés.

Qu'importe, il aurait dû s'en douter. Evidemment que Sebastian n'intervenait plus dans sa vie puisqu'il lui avait demandé de déguerpir. Tout compte fait ce n'était qu'un sale baratineur, un beau parleur. Toutes ses belles paroles, ses mots, ce semblant de déclaration, tout ça s'était du vent. Il avait probablement dû servir le même discours au garçon qui l'accompagnait. Peut-être même qu'il n'avait même pas eu besoin de le faire car à les voir comme ça, c'était assez évident qu'ils étaient un peu plus que de simples amis. Et la jalousie s'inflitrait dans ses veines comme un venin brûlant si ce n'était mortel. Il ne fût pas capable de l'interpeller, les regardant simplement s'en aller avant de foncer aux toilettes rendre son déjeuner.

Ce jour là, ce fut le début de la fin.

Blaine ne supportait plus ce sentiment d'impuissance et de désarroi totale. Il refusait de se lamenter une seconde de plus, broyant du noir tout le long de ses journées.

Il voulait crier à Kurt qu'il l'aimait de tout son coeur, le supplier de ne pas le laisser, lui dire qu'il ne cessait de pleurer, lui hurler sa douleur...

Pour dire vrai, il ne savait même pas s'il devait se considérer comme étant seul ou toujours en couple avec lui.

Malgré ça, ce ne fut pas à Kurt qu'il envoya le message qu'il venait de rédiger. Il attrapa son téléphone lorsqu'il l'entendit vibrer deux secondes après.

Son coeur battait à tout rompre, il se trouvait fou. Quelle idée de lui avoir écrit ? Pour une fois qu'il n'avait pas réfléchi, voilà qu'il se jetait dans la guele du loup. Mais il se sentait si seul... Si Sebastian était la cause de toute cette histoire, il en serait aussi la solution, pas vrai ?

Rien n'est moins sûr...

De Sebastian, le 20. déc 2011 à 21.18

_Tiens, un revenant. Tu ne voulais pas que je disparaisse de ta vie ?_

Une fois sa réponse tapée, Blaine inspira un grand coup, se maudissant intérieurement. C'était malsain que de s'infliger ça. Au lieu de tout tenter pour récupérer Kurt, il ne faisait que creuser le faussé qui les séparait l'un de l'autre. A croire que quoi qu'il fasse, il en revenait toujours à Sebastian Smythe.

A Sebastian, le 20. déc 2011 à 21:20

_Je voulais simplement prendre de tes nouvelles. Ok, laisses tomber..._

Comment se faisait-il d'ailleurs qu'il ait toujours son numéro enregistré dans ses contacts ?

De Sebastian, le 20. déc 2011 à 21:22

_Non, attends. Je peux t'appeller ?_

A Sebastian, le 20. déc 2011 à 21:22

_Très bien._

Il laissa la sonnerie retentir deux fois avant de décrocher, la voix tremblante et le souffle court. C'était l'effet que Sebastian lui faisait, il avait fini par s'y faire.

- Oui ? marmonna t'il.

- A quoi est ce que tu joues, Anderson ?

La voix à l'autre bout du fil était sourde, lointaine et beaucoup moins amicale que lors de leur dernier échange. Comme si une éternité s'était écoulée depuis et que tout ce qui s'était passé avant n'avait été rien d'autre qu'un rêve.

Blaine serra les dents.

- Arrêtes un peu de m'appeler par mon nom. Je sais que je t'ai demandé de ne plus me recontacter pourtant, ce soir c'est moi qui le fait... Mais tu n'es pas mieux, Sebastian.

Tiens, un premier reproche.

- De quoi est ce que tu parles ? lança Sebastian, interloqué.

Blaine soupira péniblement, se haïssant déjà pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

- Tu m'as fait une déclaration je te ferais dire.

- Déclaration à laquelle tu n'as rien répondu, rétorqua le second.

Son ami s'emporta.

- J'étais avec Kurt, bon sang !

- Nous y voilà, s'exclama le jeune homme. Maintenant que ton petit-ami t'as jeté, tu reviens vers moi comme si de rien était ?

Blaine se tût un instant, ravalant les larmes qu'il sentait monté dangereusement. Hors de question de se montrer vulnérable. Si Sebastian savait que ses paroles avaient un quelconque impact sur lui, tout était foutu. Il devait profité du fait qu'il ne l'avait pas en face de lui pour évacuer tout ce qui lui pesait sur le coeur.

- Tu es injuste, arrêtes ça, dit il fermement.

- Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi au juste ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ? s'enquit Sebastian.

- J-j'ai besoin d'un ami !

- Je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas t'offrir ça.

Sans rire ? Cette conversation tournait en rond, on aurait dit une dispute de couple à cause d'une affaire sordide de tromperie, c'était tout simplement ridicule.

- Oui, bien sûr. Tu es sûrement trop occupé...

- Pardon ? s'étonna l'adolescent incrédule.

Blaine chercha un instant ses mots de façon à ne pas paraître ridicule ou tout simplement, fou de jalousie.

- Je fais peut-être un pas vers toi après que Kurt m'ait jeté comme tu dis, mais à peine deux semaines et te voilà déjà qui cours après le premier type venu.

**Râté.**

Un son relevant plus d'un ricanement que d'un vrai rire s'éleva à l'autre bout du combiné. Excédé, Sebastian commençait à se demander s'il ne ferait pas mieux de raccrocher.

- Je vais te dire une chose, Anderson. - Il s'en voulait énormément d'être aussi dur mais se devait de mettre une distance entre lui et l'ex Warbler. Les choses étaient déjà allées beaucoup trop loin. - Poses toi les bonnes questions avant d'avançer des choses. Tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles.

La réponse de son interlocuteur n'était qu'un souffle, un murmure s'évanouissant dans la nuit.

- Pourquoi est ce que tu es aussi froid, Sebastian ? Comment on est-on arrivés là ?

La naïveté de Blaine interpella le jeune homme aux yeux azures. Il aurait pu croiser la route d'un vieux pervers qui l'aurait attiré avec une poignée de bonbons dans son vieux van blanc, qu'il ne ce serait même pas posé de questions. C'était attendrissant mais à la fois effrayant. Sebastian se fairait toujours du soucis pour lui rien qu'à cause de ça.

- Ce n'est pas comme si il y avait déjà eu quoi que ce soit entre nous, lança t'il acerbe.

Blaine s'apprêtait à lui répondre quand il fut interrompu par un son strident. Il soupira longuement, se demandant qui pouvait bien le déranger à une heure aussi tardive.

- Ce sont sûrement mes parents, ils ont probablement oublié leurs clés...

Un mélange de soulagement et de déception vint se loger dans la poitrine de Sebastian.

- Qu'importe, je n'avais rien d'autre à te dire.

Jouer l'indifférence, c'était sa seule arme aujourd'hui. Il savait que cela faisait souffrir Blaine, mais il n'avait pas d'autres choix. Ca ne pouvait pas être pire que ce qu'il ressentait présentement, loin de celui qu'il aimait. Perdu comme une brebis appeurée, il venait se réfugier dans les bras du grand méchant loup, qui lui était prêt à n'en faire qu'une bouchée. C'était du suicide. Les brebis ne pactisaient pas avec les loups. Il n'était pas prêt à jouer à l'assistance sociale, encore moins au confident. Jamais. C'était trop dur pour lui. Après s'être mit à nu pour se confrontrer à un rejet, il était hors de question qu'il ouvre de nouveau son coeur. Surtout si c'était pour écouter Blaine pleurer la perte de son petit-ami pour finir par le retrouver et le jeter une seconde fois.

Avant même que Blaine ne lui réponde, Sebastian lui raccrocha au nez. Il savait que cet échange, c'était déjà trop.

* * *

><p>Dévalant les escaliers, Blaine s'arrêta devant la console qui était dans l'entrée. Il fut surpris de ne pas y trouver les clés que ses parents posaient dessus habituellement.<p>

Son coeur s'accéléra brusquement. Et si... ?

Il ouvrit la porte et se raidit subitement. Kurt était planté devant lui, l'air gêné et les joues teintées de rose.

Il était tendu, Blaine pouvait le sentir.

- Kurt ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

L'adolescent ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sorti. Son petit-ami s'empressa de préciser :

- Ce n'est pas un reproche, je suis juste... un peu surpris.

N'aurait il pas dû être fou de joie ? Se jeter à son cou ? Fondre en larmes ? N'aurait il pas dû lui dire tout ce qu'il voulait lui dire ? Ou tout simplement l'enlacer et le remercier d'être là ? Sûrement.

Au lieu de ça, Blaine était mal à l'aise et ne savait pas trop l'attitude qu'il devait adopté. Après tout, Kurt l'avait ignoré pendant deux longues semaines pour apparaître maintenant devant lui, comme si de rien était. Il n'avait pas répondu à ses messages de détresse, n'avait pas cherché à savoir le pourquoi du comment ni même si Blaine ne se sentait pas trop seul depuis que tous lui avait tourné le dos. Ce n'était pas ce qu'un petit-ami était censé faire ? Dur à dire, surtout dans une situation aussi délicate.

Kurt sourit faiblement, se balançant d'une jambe à l'autre comme il faisait souvent lorsqu'il se sentait mal à l'aise. Il soupira et plongea ses yeux azur dans l'immensité dorée.

- Est ce que je peux entrer ? Je veux dire, si ça ne dérange personne évidemment. On doit parler.

- Ou-oui, bien sûr, excuses-moi, bredouilla Blaine. Il se glissa entre la porte et la console pour laisser passer son petit-ami. - Mes parents ne vont pas tarder mais on a le temps de discuter. Viens.

Il entraina Kurt dans l'escalier, sa main dans celle de l'autre adolescent. Il ne savait pas trop si c'était une bonne idée mais encore une fois, il ne s'était pas posé de question. Kurt ne la retira pas, ne répliqua pas. Il semblait un peu surpris mais consentit à le suivre dans cette pièce si chère à son coeur.

Les heures s'écoulèrent, tout deux à l'écoute l'un de l'autre. Il en ressorti que leurs histoire n'était pas fini, malgré des désaccords et des silences responsables de lourdes failures. Kurt et Blaine n'était plus Klaine, mais tout simplement deux personnes attachées l'une à l'autre. Ils choisirent de se donner une nouvelle chance. L'un parce qu'il y trouvait son équilibre, l'autre parce qu'il avait perdu tout espoir que ça arrive un jour.

Ce que Blaine ne connaissait pas, c'était la raison de ce soudain revirement de situation.

_**Quelques heures plus tôt, en fin d'après midi.**_

- Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici Sebastian ? Ta simple existance de parasite ne te suffit plus ? T'es devenu un pot de colle maintenant ? cracha un Kurt furieux.

Il avait trouvé Sebastian qui attendait patiemment sur le parking de McKinley, accoudé à sa voiture clinquante. S'il y avait bien une personne qu'il ne voulait croiser sous aucun prétexte, c'était lui.

Traçant son chemin jusqu'à sa propre voiture, Kurt ignora le sourire narquois qui ornait les lèvres de son vis à vis. Il se concentrait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas trembler en insérant ses clés dans la portière. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il avait compris à McKinley, c'était que la violence ne résoudait rien. Alors, il fit volte face, voulant clore cette conversation le plus rapidement possible; curieux aussi de savoir ce que cette fouine de suricate fichait dans les parages.

- Oh non, pitié. Pas ce regard, je le connais déjà, ricana Sebastian.

Les yeux d'Hummel lançaient des éclairs. Ce qui amusait au plus au point le jeune Warbler.

_T'es tellement gay que si un arc-en-ciel magique te sortait de l'arrière train, personne ne s'en apercevrait._

- Tu veux que je te roule dessus avec ma voiture peut-être ? s'enquit Kurt, faussement concerné.

- J'adore ta répartie tu sais.

Bon, si Sebastian était ici c'était pour un but bien précis. Il s'amusait peut-être mais en attendant, l'heure tournait et Blaine pouvait se pointer d'un moment à l'autre.

- Ne blames pas Blaine à cause de toute cette histoire. S'il a accepté de me revoir c'est uniquement parce que je lui ai dit que je disparaîtrais par la suite. Depuis je ne l'ai plus revu.

Evidemment, c'était un mensonge. Blaine avait débarqué à Dalton suite à la découverte de Kurt, mais ça, Sebastian se gardait bien de le lui dire.

Le jeune homme campé en face de lui l'observait attentivement, se demandant s'il pouvait vraiment croire en ces mots.

- Comment est ce que tu es au courant de ce qu'il se passe entre nous deux ?

Evidemment, Sebastian s'attendait à cette question. Il avait d'ailleurs une réponse toute faites.

- Allons, Kurt. Tu crois vraiment que Blaine pourrait te mentir ? demanda t'il, lentement. - Il voulait t'en parler mais craignait que tu réagisses mal. Et bingo, c'est ce que tu as fait. Quant à moi, il m'a clairement fait comprendre que suite à tes petites trouvailles, j'avais tout foutu en l'air et que je n'étais qu'un imbécile. Fin de l'histoire.

Kurt l'étudiait toujours du regard. A ce rythme là sa boite crânienne risquait de surchauffer. Bizarrement, il semblait croire en ces propos malgré la mine dégoûtée et l'air méfiant qu'on lisait sur son visage.

Sebastian sourit. Une bonne chose de faites.

- A mon grand reget, Blaine ne s'intéresse pas à moi. A croire qu'il ne voit que toi. Je trouvais ça mignon au début mais c'est vite devenu lassant. Ce petit jeu ne m'amuse plus.

- Tu es entrain de me dire que tu laisses tomber ? s'étonna Kurt.

- Tu as l'air de t'en plaire.

- Parce que je devrais te remercier, peut-être ? répliqua t'il.

Sebastian haussa les épaules, feintant l'indifférence.

- Si j'avais sû, je n'aurais jamais semé le trouble entre vous deux. Vous êtes tellement mignons, on devrait vous faire porter les mêmes costumes et vous mettre côte à côte. Ce serait adorable.

Jouer la carte de l'ironie c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Il fallait à tout prix que Blaine remonte dans le coeur de Kurt. Ainsi, l'adolescent passerait pour la victime naïve qu'il était, manipulé par le méchant Sebastian qu'on aurait crû tiré d'un film d'action. Kurt quant à lui était l'héroïne bafouée mais revancharde qui fini avec le mec, les louanges et le pognon. Les rôles étaient ainsi distribués et tout le monde trouvait sa place au sein de cet étrange trio.

- Pas un mot de tout ça au nain, on est d'accord blanche-neige ? marmonna fermement le jeune homme au blazer.

Le surnom utilisé interpella Kurt mais il ne releva pas. Le niveau était bas, pas la peine de s'abaisser à ça.

- On est d'accord.

Sebastian lança un sourire moqueur à l'adolescent, puis fit folte face, se dirigeant vers sa voiture.

Il l'avait fait pour Blaine et uniquement pour lui. Il voulait son bonheur avant tout et ne supportait plus d'être à l'origine de ses malheurs. Après tout, il était Sebastian Smythe. Et rien ne l'atteindrait jamais, rien ne lui ferait autant de mal. Blaine méritait ce sacrifice, il n'était pas aussi solide que lui pour pouvoir supporter une telle situation.

Il entendit la voix de Kurt résonnée derrière lui :

- Hey ! Tu as l'air d'une fille de joie qui se fait entretenir. Un conseil, changes de voiture !

Le jeune homme sourit de plus belle, avant de monter dans son vélicule et de démarrer.

* * *

><p>Chapitre court mais celui qui suit sera nettement plus long, c'est promis. :)<p>

C'était un plaisir que d'écrire la confrontation entre Sebastian et Kurt mouhahaha XD

Il devait d'ailleurs avoir un rôle BEAUCOUP plus important par la suite mais S et B ont en décidé autrement puisqu'ils se jetent l'un sur l'autre au prochain chapitre...  
>Après m'être relue plusieurs fois et apporté un certain nombre de modifications à ce texte, je ne sais toujours pas si l'état d'esprit dans lequel est Sebastian est très compréhensible.<p>

C'est déjà le sixième chapitre, je pense m'arrêter au 10ème histoire qu'on les mette ensemble et qu'ils soient quand même réunis pour le restant de leurs vies. :P

Après ça plus de fics, je prends des vacances XD

Je vous fais des bisous à toutes, quant à moi je trépigne d'impatience en attendant l'épisode 12... *Q*


	7. Chapter 7

J'ai été longue et je m'en excuse ! Un grand merci à tout ceux qui sont fidèles à cette histoire !

Voilà, j'ai enfin vu l'épisode en hommage à Michael Jackson. Pas de spoilers ici pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas vu !

Quitte à passer pour une dégénérée, je dois dire que je suis plus que jamais raide dingue du pairing Seblaine mais d'avant tout Sebastian.

Pour en revenir à cette fic, étant un esprit torturé, je ne me sens dans mon élément uniquement lorsque j'écris du angst. Tout ça pour dire que vous en aurez pour votre grade. :P

J'ai des tas d'idées, pleins de ressources et toujours autant de plaisir à écrire cette fic !

En espérant que vous en aurez aussi. :)

* * *

><p>Blaine n'en avait pas fini avec ses états d'âmes. Même si son petit-ami lui avait finalement pardonné, l'ex Wabler n'arrêtait pas pour autant de sentir un vide immense en lui. Il devait être sûr à tout prix. C'était pour ça qu'il s'était rendu dans son ancien lycée. Il devait le voir, lui parler en face à face. Cette fois ci, le jeune homme ne pourrait pas lui raccrocher au nez. Une partie de lui s'en voudrait éternellement d'être venu car il trahissait pour la enième fois Kurt. Mais qu'importe, maintenant qu'il était là, il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière.<p>

Il connaissait ces lieux comme sa poche. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, Sebastian était le colocataire de Thod. Il lui suffisait donc de se rendre à la chambre de son ami.

Plus ses pas le rapprochait et plus il sentait ses mains devenir moites. C'était affligeant, même Kurt ne lui faisait plus autant d'effet. Il soupira, attristé par cette pensée.

Il s'arrêta subitement dans le couloir lorsqu'il vit la porte s'ouvrir. Un garçon en sorti, riant aux éclats, Sebastian à sa suite. Blaine reconnu l'inconnu du Lima qu'il avait aperçu aux côtés de ce dernier.

_C'est drôle comme notre coeur peut cogner à tout rompre contre notre poitrine dans ces moments là. _Surtout lorsqu'on aperçoit un Sebastian légèrement dénudé, sans l'ombre d'un Tshirt.

Ce ne fut que lorsque le garçon s'en alla que le Warbler remarqua la présence de Blaine. Il fit les yeux ronds, visiblement choqué.

Les tempes en feu et l'estomac noué, l'adolescent serra les poings de toutes ses forces, se mordant l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas hurler.

Sebastian s'approcha à pas de loup, se demandant quoi faire pour ne pas attiser la colère de Blaine. Planté devant lui, il soupira longuement en voyant le regard furieux que lui lançait son vis à vis.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? dit il simplement.

- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ?

Nouveau soupire. Il détestait être prit sur le fait. Il détestait ça car il se sentait comme un gamin qu'on grondait après une bêtise qu'il venait de faire. Mais par dessus tout, il détestait voir les yeux humides de Blaine qui se trouvait devant lui. S'il se mettait à pleurer par sa faute, Sebastian ne s'en pardonnerait jamais. C'est pourquoi il devait à tout prix essayer de sauver la navire avant qu'il ne coule pour de bon.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, affirma t'il.

- Mauvaise réponse, essayes encore.

La tension était maximale, lui rappelant la scène qui s'était produite dans les couloirs de Dalton. Mais cette fois ci, Sebastian n'avait pas envie de rire, ni même de penser à des choses obscènes. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était serrer Blaine contre lui et se flageller d'avoir été aussi stupide. Ca ne servait à rien de continuer à mentir. Son ami l'avait surpris, pas la peine de le prendre pour un imbécile en niant l'évidence. Finalement Sebastian ne faisait que confirmer ce que tout le monde pensait de lui : Il était un obsédé doublé d'un trou du cul.

- J-je n'ai pas à me justifier. Je ne te dois rien, on n'est pas ensemble.

- D'accord, j'ai pigé.

Blaine lui tourna le dos, ne supportant plus l'attitude ignoble de l'adolescent. Quoi qu'il en dise ses mots résonnaient toujours dans son esprit et une petite partie de lui voulait y croire. Le fait de perdre Kurt qui partirait à New-York, l'idée de passer à côté de quelqu'un comme Sebastian, le besoin de combler ce vide considérable qui avait surgit en lui depuis que le Warbler avait disparu de sa vie.

L'homme était lâche de nature, Sebastian et Blaine ne dérogeant pas à la règle. Le premier était lâche dans ses propos tandis que le second venait se confrontrer à ses propres démons pour finir par prendre la fuite. Voir la réalité en face ça fait toujours mal. Surtout lorsqu'on a longtemps prétendu que tout allait bien en faisait l'impasse sur des sentiments qui ne trompent pas.

Sebastian saisit brusquement le poignet du jeune homme, l'obligeant à le regarder. Il ne voulait pas le laisser partir car s'il le faisait, cela mettrait définitivement un therme à leurs amitié, il le savait.

Il planta son regard celui de Blaine, son visage était tordue de douleur. Pourtant, c'était la dernière chose que Sebastian voulait lui faire ressentir.

- Je ne vaux rien en amour, commença t'il radoucit. - Je sais pas ce que c'est, d'accord ? Arrêtes de croire que tu pourras me faire changer, on sait très bien tout les deux que je suis comme ça.

Quitte à être honnête, autant dire les choses comme elles étaient.

Blaine n'allait pas tarder à craquer avec toute la pression accumulée depuis deux semaines. Cette histoire avait fini par lui gâcher la vie. Sebastian était censé être inoffencif, n'est ce pas ? Visiblement, il avait eu tout faux.

- C'est drôle, c'est exactement ce que je disais à Kurt.

- Et regardes où vous en êtes aujourd'hui.

- La faute à qui ? siffla le jeune homme, entre ses dents.

- Ca c'est facile.

- Et pour ton information, je suis toujours avec Kurt.

...

C'était l'aveu de trop. Et pourtant Sebastian lui-même avait fait en sorte que ces deux là se rabiboche en allant parler à Kurt. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait au fond de lui, sûrement pas. A force d'être plein de contradictions, il avait fini par se perdre lui-même ne sachant plus où il en était. Alors voilà, Blaine était revenu avec Kurt et leurs histoire avait repris. Comme deux aimants, ils retournaient inévitablement l'un vers l'autre.

Il garda les yeux clos un moment, inspirant longuement. Lorsqu'il les ouvrit, Blaine ne le regardait plus. Il baissait les yeux, jouant nerveusement avec ses lèvres. Sebastian lâcha enfin son poignet, plantant un regard dur dans les prunelles dorées.

- Casses toi, c'est toi le sale type dans l'histoire.

Blaine semblait choqué par l'intonation de sa voix. Il cherchait à comprendre pourquoi l'autre adolescent réagissait aussi violemment. Il lui avait confié cette information uniquement pour lui faire du mal, et il le regrettait amerment. Blaine ne se reconnaissait plus, inccapable de croire qu'il était possible de ressentir des sentiments aussi extrêmes.

Il aimait Kurt et l'aimerait toujours comme c'est souvent le cas avec un premir amour. Mais il n'avait jamais rien ressenti d'aussi fort lorsqu'il était avec lui. Leurs relation était douce, honnête, basée sur de l'amitié et de la confiance. A peine s'était ils mit ensemble qu'ils étaient déjà comme un couple de petits vieux. Ce que Blaine prenait pour de la passion dévorante pour Kurt n'était-il rien d'autre qu'un profond respect et une grande admiration ?

Impossible, pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus.

Avec Sebastian, tout était différent. Blaine était prit dans un tourbillon de passion et de luxure.

Mais il ne voulait pas de lui, il ne voulait pas lui parler, ne voulait pas le revoir...

- Mais parles moi, bon sang ! s'entêta l'ex Warbler.

Leurs petit jeu du chat et de la souris avait suffisament duré.

- Dégages, Blaine.

Sebastian s'éloigna de lui, s'arrêtant devant la porte de sa chambre. Il semblait furieux, c'était la première fois que l'adolescent le voyait ainsi, aussi... **humain.**

D'ordinaire Blaine ne supportait pas les confrontations, privilégiant le dialogue. Mais dans cette situation, pour réussir à communiquer, il fallait déjà qu'il réussisse à se faire entendre. A la guerre comme à la guerre, oeil pour oeil et dent pour dent.

- Sebastian !

- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dises ! explosa celui-ci, son masque d'indifférence volant en éclats. - Je suis remplit de haine et de colère, c'est une torture... Tout ça parce que tu m'as jeté alors que j'ai essayé, je te jure que j'ai essayé de te parler, de t'offrir des clés qui aurait ouvertes de grandes portes; maintenant tu me dis que tu es avec Kurt, très bien ! Tu es plus heureux comme ça mais arrêtes de faire l'indécis, choisis !

- Je peux pas, pas maintenant... Je sais même pas ce que je ressens...

Ils étaient tout les deux minables à voir, à se hurler l'un sur l'autre, incapables d'instaurer un quelconque dialogue. Blaine sentit le rouge monté à ses joues lorsqu'il constata que Sebastian n'avait toujours rien enfilé. Il détourna le regard, soudainement troublé. Pourquoi est ce que personne n'était encore intervenu avec tout ces cries ?

- Ne tomber jamais amoureux. Sauter plutôt d'un pont ça fait moins mal, pas vrai ?

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- _Am-a-moureux _?

Sebastian sourit sans envie. Il allait devoir être fort avec ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

- Tu t'en rends même pas compte, c'est plus fort que toi. Tu me donnes des frissons à l'intérieur, enfouient au fond de mon ventre. C'est comme un trou béant, je voulais pas de toi parce que je voulais **pas** vivre ça. Dès que j'ai compris, j'ai commençé à lutter. Contre moi, contre la réalité, contre toi. On peut pas vivre avec des émotions pareilles, aussi fortes en dépit de toute raison. C'est comme une claque monumentale, c'est présent alors même que t'ais eu le temps de t'en apercevoir...

* * *

><p>Sebastian saisit une nouvelle fois délicatement le poignet de Blaine et l'entraîna dans sa chambre. Dos à la porte, l'ex Warbler le fixait intenssément, mélangeant la teinte cuivrée au froid azure. Tout les deux s'observaient en silence, essayant de lire dans le regard de l'autre; y cherchant des réponses, du réconfort et un sentiment aussi puissant qu'effrayant.<p>

Sebastian fit glisser ses yeux sur les lèvres charnues et roses de l'autre adolescent. Il se pencha en avant lentement, le coeur battant à tout rompre. Blaine se raidit un peu mais accepta de sceller leurs deux bouches en un baiser sincère, pacte d'amour et du commencement de quelque chose de fort. Le jeune Warbler passa un bras autour de la taille de son vis à vis, appuyant l'autre au dessus de la tête brune. Il souriait tout contre ses lèvres chaudes au goût sucré, mieux que dans ses rêves les plus fous. C'était comme voler son auréole à un ange, ou toucher un bout du paradis. Blaine quant à lui se sentait bouillir sous les lèvres brûlantes, il gémit légèrement avant de rompre le baiser.

Sebastian l'interroga du regard mais ne dit rien. Ses yeux étincellaient comme jamais Blaine ne les avait vu briller auparavant. Ils semblaient déborder d'affection. Un petit sourire se dessinait au coin de sa bouche, et sa main reposait dans les cheveux bouclés de son vis à vis.

Celui ci brisa tout contact visuel avec son... comment devait-il l'appeler maintenant, après _ça_ ? Essayant de calmer les papillons qui s'agitaient dans son bas ventre, il se racla la gorge mal à l'aise.

- Surprise, surprise.

- Wow... J-je...

Le jeune Warbler fit quelques pas en arrière, laissant ainsi à Blaine un peu d'espace. A sa grande surprise, celui ci ne l'avait pas rejeté. Mieux encore, il avait répondu à son baiser. Il attendait ce moment depuis des mois, depuis le jour où son regard avait croisé celui de Blaine. Et il n'avait pas été déçu, loin de là. Après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, il doutait fortement de pouvoir un jour relever ce qu'il avait longtemps considéré comme un challenge. Seule une question le taraudait:

- Tu n'as pas pensé à Kurt un seul instant ?

Blaine soupira.

- Non...

Quand Sebastian lui, souriait.

- C'est un bon point alors.

Le garçon instaura de nouveau un contact visuel.

- Il va falloir que je m'en ailles, Sebastian.

- Je sais.

Un silence s'installa durant lequel ni l'un, ni l'autre ne se quittèrent des yeux. L'esprit en feu, Blaine ne réalisait toujours pas ce qu'il venait de se produire. Il y a quelques semaines il n'avait d'yeux que pour Kurt et aurait tout donné pour le récupérer; maintenant qu'il était de nouveau là, Blaine s'empressait de retrouver Sebastian et pire encore, ils s'étaient embrassés de façon très naturelle. Sebastian était Sebastian tandis que Kurt était Kurt, à savoir, un gaçon beaucoup plus fiable. Quant aux sentiments de Blaine, eux, ils étaient restés enfouis au plus profond de son coeur, laissant tout l'espace à sa raison. Comment n'avait t'il jamais réalisé qu'il commençait à flancher ? Etait il aussi aveugle ou beaucoup trop lâche ? Et Sebastian qui continuait à l'observer, planté en face de lui, ses grands yeux bleus semblables à ceux de Kurt...

Il se racla la gorge.

- J-je... - il passa une main lasse dans ses boucles épaisses - Je déteste mentir à Kurt, je me sens minable. D'autant que je déteste gâcher un moment aussi beau, je devrais me réjouir, je devrais sauter au plafond, je devrais te -

Sebastian posa un doigt sur la bouche de Blaine. De toute sa hauteur, il l'observait, attendrit par l'attitude de celui-ci.

- Tais-toi un peu, tu parles trop.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes.

...

Nouveau silence.

- P-pardon, j'ai parlé trop vite.

- Ne t'excuses pas.

Devait-il mettre les choses aux claires d'entrée de jeu ? C'était préférable. Avec ce baiser, Blaine avait trouvé ce pourquoi il était venu. Il voulait savoir, comprendre d'où venait ce vide immense qui l'habitait depuis l'absence de Sebastian dans sa vie. Maintenant qu'il le savait, il n'allait surtout pas recommencer à tourner en rond. Aller droit au but cette fois, c'était impératif.

- Sebastian, ne te fâches pas, lâcha t'il, inquiet.

- Pourquoi est ce que je me fâcherais ?

- Pource que je vais te dire.

On aurait dit un enfant apeuré, la crainte se lisant dans son regard. Sebastian se demandait comment s'y prendre pour faire disparaitre cette lueur de détresse présente dans les yeux de Blaine... A chaques fois qu'ils se voyaient, il rencontrait ces grands yeux de chiot emplit de doute et de questionnement... Alors certes, il voulait ne plus retrouvé ça. Oui, il était aussi perdu et souhaitait à tout prix le réconforter. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que c'était justement _lui _la cause de tout ces tourments...

- Parles.

- Est ce que tu crois qu'il est possible d'aimer deux personnes aussi forte l'une que l'autre ?

Le jeune Warbler sourit faiblement.

- Je crois que c'est possible, oui. Mais il y'en aura toujours une que tu aimeras plus que l'autre.

Blaine quant à lui, hochat la tête, un douloureux soupire s'extirpant de ses lèvres.

- Je crois que je t'aime. Vraiment beaucoup. _Plus _qu'il ne le faut.

- Et moi je crois qu'on va devoir faire avec, parce que pour moi aussi c'est difficile.

* * *

><p>... <strong>FIN DU CHAPITRE <strong>...

Le bisouuuuu !

Je ne suis qu'à moitié convaincue de cette suite, de manière générale je n'aime pas mes écrits alors, on va mettre ça sur le compte de mon tempérament d'éternelle insatisfaite.

Un Kurt qui fait son come back au prochain chapitre et un couple Sebastian/Blaine qui n'est pas vraiment tout à fait établi.

Les choses prennent une tournure... surprenante. ^^

Quant à moi, je vous fais à toutes de gros poutoux !


	8. Chapter 8

_A chaques fois que tu pars pour retrouver Kurt, c'est comme si on t'enfermait de nouveau dans une prison dorée. Tu es heureux en apparence car tu as tout pour l'être : Un petit ami, des amis, un lycée, une chorale, un statut et une image que tu te dois conservée. A la différence de Kurt, tu seras mal vu si un jour tu le laisses tomber. Car si tu es là bas, à Mckinley, c'est d'abord pour lui. Ce sont en premiers lieux ses amis, pas les tiens. C'est son chez lui, c'est sa vie. Pas la tienne. Combien de fois t'as t'on identifié comme étant "le mec d'Hummel" ? Et pourquoi est ce que, dès que t'en vas subitement, je n'existe plus ? C'est comme si tu m'effaçais et que je ne signifiais rien pour toi. Pourtant je sais comment tu es lorsque nous sommes tout les deux. Je te vois sourire et ta mine morose s'envole à chaque fois que je glisse mes doigts dans tes cheveux ou que je pause mes mains sur tes joues . Est ce que c'est lui que tu aimes ou tout ce qui l'entoure ? Est ce que c'est ça que tu as peur de perdre en disant aurevoir pour de bon à Kurt ? Est ce que le fait que je me sois dévoilé à toi n'a rien changé ? Est ce que tu es aussi perdu qu'effrayé ? Je croyais que c'était de la crainte et de la lâcheté, mais au fond, ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un profond mal-être, doublé d'un manque de confiance en toi monumental. Blaine, tu es pourtant quelqu'un d'exceptionnel et la personne la plus formidable que je connaisse. Si tu avançais, j'en serais fier. si tu désespères, je t'attendrais. Les sentiments que j'ai pour toi sont réels. N'oublies pas qu'on peut aimer mais ne pas être fait pour vivre ensemble. N'oublies pas qu'il est peut-être ton copain mais que moi je pourrais un jour être, bien plus que ça._

_- Sebastian._

_Ou tout les mots que j'aurais voulu te dire mais que je ne peux que coucher sur papier quand l'insomnie me gagne._

* * *

><p>Blaine et Kurt n'avaient eu que très peu de temps à se consacrer en l'espace de deux semaines. Les régionales approchant, les New Directions s'étaient entrainés férocement durant toute cette période dans le but de les remporter. Les deux garçons se retrouvaient juste au déjeuner, et ce uniquement lorsque Blaine ne prétextait pas avoir à achever un devoir sur lequel il avait prit du retard.<p>

Kurt avait bien remarqué qu'il était ailleurs depuis quelques temps. Mais il ne s'en était pas préoccupé, pensant sincèrement que les répétitions et le stress dus aux régionales y était pour beaucoup.

La vérité c'était que Blaine cherchait toujours le moment opportun pour pouvoir tout lui avouer. Il était resté en contact avec Sebastian cette fois, même si leurs relation n'avait pas évolué depuis. Sebastian l'avait embrassé et il lui avait rendu ce baiser, non sans enthousiasme. Etrangement, cependant, ni l'un l'autre n'en avait reparlés. En fait, le grand brun avait bien tenté une approche quelques jours après. Seulement, face à un Blaine qui préférait subitement changer de conversation lorsqu'il abordait le sujet, il avait tout simplement fini par laissé tomber.

Il comprenait que Blaine puisse être perdu et qu'il lui fallait chercher la force de discuter de tout ça avec Kurt. Néanmoins, ce qu'il avait du mal à avaler c'était le fait que l'ex Warbler n'ait toujours pas fait de choix. Perdu ou non, cette excuse n'arrivait plus à le contenter car maintenant qu'il avait joué franc jeu, plus rien ne l'empêchait de clamer haut et fort qu'il voulait d'une relation sérieuse. Pour la première fois, Sebastian ressentait le besoin d'être totalement exclusif à quelqu'un. Très loin du Sebastian Smythe de ces débuts à Dalton, il s'était changé en ce garçon beaucoup moins imbus de sa personne et nettement plus ouvert aux autres. Tout du moins, à Blaine. Car Sebastian restait et resterait toujours le même connard détestable face aux autres. Mais il ne pouvait le nier, Blaine avait réussi l'exploit de le faire évoluer en le tirant vers le haut.

* * *

><p>Deux jours avant le jour-j, Blaine s'était rendu au domicile des Hummel-Hudson, dans le but de célébrer la réponse positive que NYADA avait renvoyé à son petit ami.<p>

A cette occasion, il avait déniché une bouteille de champagne qu'il avait glissé discrètement dans sa veste avant de monter rejoindre Kurt dans sa chambre.

Le jeune homme s'était montré distant avec tout le monde, beaucoup trop contrarié par la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Ce qu'il voulait principalement éviter c'était les nombreux regards, chaques petits gestes et autres élans d'affection que Kurt pouvait avoir à son éguard. Tous le rendait fou car il se sentait profondément coupable. Il ne méritait plus tout ça, ni même toute son attention. Pas après ce qu'il avait fait, encore moins en n'ayant pas trouvé le courage de lui avouer sa faute. La honte et la culpabilité le hantait, et dieu merci les régionales approchaient car les répétions lui prenait beaucoup trop de temps pour pouvoir penser. Il enchainait sans répit les même pas, chantant sans cesse les mêmes paroles. Qu'importe si ce n'était pas toujours évident et qu'il finissait ces journées épuisé, ce temps passer à répéter l'empêchait de trop penser.

Mais ce soir, c'était différent. C'était aussi peut-être l'occasion rêvée d'aborder le sujet du baiser mais s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne voulait pas faire, c'était de gâcher le moment de Kurt. Ils allaient fêter son nouveau statut de finaliste comme il se devait, sans ombre au tableau ni de sujets de controverse.

C'est un peu triste que Blaine tendit une flûte en verre à son petit-ami avant de déboucher la bouteille.

Sebastian lui manquait terriblement...

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que je suis finaliste, murmura Kurt.

Blaine reposa le champagne et vint s'asseoir près de lui veillant tout de même à ne pas trop en faire.

Il s'autorisa néanmoins à poser sa main sur celle de Kurt. A l'aide de son pouce il caressa longuement cette dernière, un petit sourire ornant le coin de ses lèvres.

- J'ai toujours su que tu y arriverais Kurt. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps, se réjouit il. - Je suis tellement fier, tu as atteint ton objectif et tu vas accomplir de grande choses, j'en suis sûr...

Ses grands yeux perlés de vert brillaient de mille feux, ce qui fit décrocher à Kurt un long soupir de soulagement. Il pouvait y voir de l'affection, comme dans les meilleurs jours de Blaine, lorsqu'il lui murmurait encore des "je t'aime" avant de l'enlacer et de le bercer contre son torse durant des heures. Ces moments lui manquaient terriblement depuis qu'ils s'étaient donné une nouvelle chance. Les choses n'étaient plus tout à fait les mêmes. Une partie enfouie en lui s'était brisée. Il ne se sentait plus aimé comme auparavant, lorsque Blaine se montrait plus démonstratif et plein d'entrain. Lui même ne faisait plus d'efforts dans le but de raviver la flamme et penser les plaies qu'avait engendré cette rupture. Kurt le voyait de plus en plus mal, comme souvent depuis ce jour. Et il le connaissait par coeur. Les semblants de sourires qu'il offrait à tout le monde ne le trompait pas.

Blaine n'allait pas bien, quelque clochait. Et il croyait savoir ce que c'était...

Depuis que son courrier tant attendu était arrivé, l'adolescent avait envie de profiter de chaques moments passés avec son petit ami. Il voulait à tout prix capturer chacun de ses sourires qui se faisaient malheureusement, de plus en plus rares. Il voulait emporter une partie de lui et garder en tête des souvenirs mémorables qu'ils se seraient créer tout au long des journées à venir, avant son départ pour New York. Il voulait le rassurer, l'enlacer comme jamais auparavant et pouvoir effacer chacun de ses sourires perdus dans le vide et raviver la lueur qui mourrait au fil du temps dans ses grands yeux perpétuellement tristes.

Blaine lui souriait timidement, comme s'il n'osait plus faire preuve d'un quelconque geste affectif. Finalerment, il fini par enlever sa main de la sienne, se positionnant face à Kurt. Il abordait une mine grave comme s'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose de terrible.

Kurt se sentit soudainement anxieux à cette perspective, l'étudiant silencieusement du regard.

Le garçon soupira longuement avant d'inspirer un grand coup comme pour se donner du courage.

- Kurt, j-je dois te parler de quelque chose... bafouilla t'il.

- Oh, _je vois._

Il fronça les sourcils, confus.

- Pardon ?

Son petit ami haussa les épaules, comme si sa question était stupide.

- Je sais que tu t'inquiètes par rapport à mon départ et aux conséquences qu'il pourrait avoir sur nous deux. Mais je t'aime Blaine, de tout mon coeur. Je t'assures que tout irat bien, je ferais en sorte que l'on puisse se voir le plus souvent possible. Et il y a internet, les téléphones !

A vrai dire, Blaine s'attendait à tout sauf à ça... Comment parler de Sebastian après un tel discours ? Il savait pertinement qu'il ne pouvait rien cacher très longtemps à Kurt. Après tout, ils étaient ensemble depuis près de deux ans maintenant. Mais s'il avait bel et bien remarqué que Blaine n'était pas dans son assiette, il s'était littéralement trompé sur la raison de cette soudaine baisse de morale.

Le fait était que le jeune Anderson ne voulait pas avoir de quelconque contact avec Sebastian car il savait où cela le mènerait. Il était perdu, complètement au fond du trou. Et si Sebastian venait une nouvelle fois fourré son nez dans ses affaires, tout s'écroulerait encore une fois. Il devait régler ses histoires en premier lieu avec son petit-ami, avant de pouvoir se consacrer entièrement à lui. Car Blaine ne supportait plus d'être tiraillé de la sorte et ce, même si le Warbler lui manquait parfois tellement qu'il réprimait de longs sanglots à la tombée de la nuit. C'était le soir, lorsque tout était calme et que le noir l'envahissait qu'il se trouvait le plus vulnérable. N'ayant ni de répétitions, ni de cours à apprendre pour pouvoir s'évader, Blaine n'avait aucun échappatoire. Et dans ces moments là, l'image de Sebastian lui revenait inlassablement. Alors, prostré au fond de son lit, il priait pour ne plus jamais avoir à connaître une telle détresse.

Il fini par sourire, résigné.

- Oui, tu as probablement raison. Encore une fois je créer des histoires pour rien...

La main de Kurt vint glisser sur son épaule, se voulant rassurante.

- Hey, ne t'en fais pas, c'est tout à fait normal. Le contraire m'aurait inquieté ! lança t'il, taquin.

Blaine sourit de nouveau, baissant les yeux pour finalement s'intéresser à la flûte qu'il tenait dans les mains. Il la leva dans les airs, s'obligeant à reprendre contenance. Cette soirée s'était celle de Kurt. Hors de question de laisser son esprit vagabonder trop longtemps. Après tout, il s'était promis de ne pas la gâcher.

- A la tienne, Kurt.

Celui-ci sourit en imittant son petit ami.

- A nous, Blaine.

_Je t'aime._

* * *

><p>L'ex Warbler s'enfonça au fin fond de son siège. Il n'avait jamais eu autant envie de disparaitre ou courir se terrer dans un trou de souris. Assit à côté de Kurt qui lui, se trouvait près de Puck et de Sam, Blaine n'en menait pas large. Sur la rangée de devant, les autres membres de New Directions et observaient avec attention la prestation des Warblers. Ou plutôt, <em>celle de Sebastian Smythe.<em>

Visiblement, cet idiot avait omis de lui dire que c'était lui qui avait décroché le solo pour les régionales.

Pire encore, dès qu'il avait débuté sa chanson, Blaine avait compris qu'il allait passer un long, très long moment. Bien sûr qu'il allait lui faire payer ses nombreux silences, et puis quoi encore ? Sebastian n'était pas un saint, même si l'on pouvait être tenté de le penser en le voyant aussi enjoleur dans son blazer bicolores.

_Hold on_

**Stop**

_Whats the rush whats the rush we're not done are we_

**Pourquoi es tu aussi pressé ? Nous n'en avons pas encore fini, n'est ce pas ?**

_Cause I don't need to change this atmosphere we made if you can stay one more hour, _

**Car je n'ai pas besoin de changer cette atmosphère que nous avons créer si tu peux rester une heure de plus,**

_Can you stay one more hour_

**Peux tu rester une heure de plus ?**

Les paroles s'élevaient dans la grande salle de spectacle. Un silence glaciale régnait, malgré la bonne centaine de personnes qui écoutaient religieusement la voix mélodieuse du jeune Warbler.

_You know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with me_

**Tu sais que je vais trouver un moyen de te laisser faire ton chemin avec moi**

_You know I'm gonna find a time to catch your hand and make you stay_

**Tu sais que je vais trouver le temps d'attraper ta main et de te faire rester**

_Hold on, I'll be here when it's all done you know_

**Arrêtes toi, je serai là dans les pires moments tu sais**

_Cause what's the point in chasing if I can't enjoy your face and_

**Car quel est l'intérêt de te courir après si je ne peux pas profiter de ton visage et**

_We can't be wrong tonight, can we be wrong tonight_

**Nous ne pouvons pas être dans le faux ce soir, pouvons nous avoir tord ce soir ?**

Tous lui reconnaissaient au moins ça, il chantait divinement bien et par conséquent, se révélait être un adverse coriace.

_And if I was running, you'd be the one who I would be running to_

**Et si je courais, tu serais celle derrière laquelle je voudrais courir**

_And if I was crying, you would be lining the cloud that would pull me through_

**Et si je pleurais, tu serais le bout du nuage qui me tirait d'affaire**

_And if I was scared, then I would be glad to tell you and walk away_

**Et si ça me faisait peur, alors je serais heureux de te le dire et de m'en aller**

_But I am not lying, I am just trying to find my way in to you_

**Mais je ne mens pas, j'essaye juste de trouver mon chemin jusqu'à toi**

D'accord, _là _c'était définitivement gênant. Premièrement parce que Blaine n'avait pas revu Sebastian depuis qu'ils s'étaient embrassés et que c'était ici, sur scène, qu'il venait tout juste de croiser son regard. Deuxièmement parce qu'il avait très clairement pactisé avec l'ennemi en embrassant, _justement_, délibérément le capitaine de l'équipe adverse. Le comble dans tout ça, c'était que ses compagnons de chant se tenait en ce moment même à ses côtés... Kurt y compris.

Blaine fit d'ailleurs glisser son regard sur sa droite, scrutant la réaction de ce dernier. Visiblement, la petite comédie de Sebastian ne lui plaisait guère. Il fronçait les sourcils au fur et à mesure que la chanson avançait.

_You know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with me_

**Tu sais que je vais trouver un moyen de te laisser faire ton chemin jusqu'à moi**

_You know I'm gonna find a time to catch your hand and make you stay_

**Tu sais que je vais trouver le temps d'attraper ta main et de te faire rester**

_I don't care what clothes you wear, it's time to love and I don't care_

**Je me fiche des vêtements que tu portes, c'est l'heure d'aimer et je m'en fiche**

_You know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with me_

**Tu sais que je vais trouver un moyen de te laisser faire ton chemin jusqu'à moi**

Reportant son attention sur la scène, Blaine sentit en lui la colère monter. Il était furieux. Sur la scène, Sebastian paraissait être totalement dans son élement. Il ne semblait pas quitter du regard le point qu'il fixait depuis le début de sa prestation. Tout dans son attitude laissait penser qu'il se fichait royalement de sa performance et du concours tout court. Ce petit numéro n'était visiblement pas au programme puisqu'un bon nombres de Warblers échangeaient en arrière plan des regards pour ainsi dire décontenancés.

Blaine réalisa subitement lorsqu'il remarqua que le jeune homme regardait clairement dans sa direction.

La chanson lui était tout bonnement, directement adressé.

Pour ne rien arranger, Puck, comme à son habitude, vint clamer haut et fort ce que tout le monde monde pensait à demi mots.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il fou ? lança t'il visiblement lui aussi très surpris.

Il n'était pas le seul à se poser cette question.

- C'est une blague ? s'esclaffa à son tour Santana.

Elle fit volte face avant de jeter un regard hilare par dessus son épaule en direction du jeune homme.

C'est tout sourire et avec un soupçon de jubilation qu'elle ricana :

- Je rêve ou il essaye de te faire passer un message, Frodon ?

Celui ci se redressa brusquement. C'était trop, il ne supportait plus d'avoir à assister à ça. Il se sentait soudainement étouffé, presque opprimé. Aussi belle que la chanson était, aussi jolies qu'en étaient ses paroles et autant de sens qu'elle pouvait renfermer, Blaine n'en avait que faire. Il devait supporter de voir Sebastian se pavaner sous ses yeux, mais en plus de ça l'entendre et pire encore, l'écouter chanter. Blaine n'avait même pas rompu avec Kurt que Sebastian recommençait à l'humilier devant une salle bondée et des New Directions consternés.

Il ne prit même pas la peine se retourner quand Kurt l'interpella.

- Blaine ! Mais où est ce que tu vas comme ça ?

_If I was running_

**Si je courais**

_And if I was crying_

**Et si je pleurais**

_And if I was scared_

**Et si j'avais peur**

_You know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with me_

**Tu sais que je trouverais un moyen de te laisser faire ton chemin jusqu'à moi...**

* * *

><p>Son petit ami s'était enfuit, tout bonnement. Et cette réaction n'avait fait que confirmer l'intuition qu'il ressentait depuis un moment, maintenant.<p>

Encore mieux qu'un long discours, c'était un aveu.

Car Kurt n'était pas stupide. Il avait bel et bien compris que par le biais de cette prestation, Sebastian s'adressait directement à Blaine.

Il lui faisait passer un message et combien lourd de sens.

En écoutant l'écoutant chanter et ses paroles s'envolées, le jeune Hummel commençait à comprendre la situation dans laquelle tout les deux se trouvaient.

Attentif et concentré, Kurt n'avait même pas songé à s'intéresser à la réaction de Blaine.

Honnêtement, il se sentait évidemment trahit et blessé. Mais pas de la manière dont il l'était lorsqu'il était tombé sur les textos de Sebastian dans le téléphone de son petit ami.

Cette fois, la douleur était beaucoup moins corrosive.

Car il le savait, au fond de lui. Tout s'expliquait, sans même qu'il n'ait à chercher de sens à cette histoire.

Tout au le long, au travers de cette chanson, il s'imaginait les moments que les deux jeunes hommes avaient partagés, ressentait des tas d'émotions et voyait les choses du point de vue de Sebastian.

Il revivait même les moments de sa propre vie, lorsqu'il se trouvait face à un Blaine méconnaisable et lunaire.

C'était un coup de poing qu'il venait de se prendre en pleine face.

Avait-il été aussi obnubilé par son avenir, la victoire des New Directions ce soir qui ajouterait de la profondeur à son dossier, et le fait de se sentir comme tout le monde parce qu'il avait un petit ami ?

Blaine était un garçon merveilleux, et Kurt ne supportait plus d'être vu comme un outsider. Il avait toujours souhaité être considéré comme un adolescent normal et ne pas avoir à subir des railleries telles qu'il en avait connu auparavant. La solitude aussi lui pesait terriblement, avant de perdre tout espoir d'un jour trouver, un garçon tourné lui aussi vers les garçons. Aujourd'hui sa moitié était là et il se sentait soutenu, jouissant d'un sentiment d'invincibilité.

Avec Blaine , c'était comme s'il était plus fort face au monde.

Finalement, ne l'avait il pas gardé près de lui pour de mauvaises raisons ?

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Kurt Hummel avait réalisé que Sebastian Smythe pouvait avoir une âme et un coeur.

S'il devait recommencer et tout effacer, il aurait fait les mêmes choses exactement de la même manière car il n'appréciait pas Sebastian. Son attitude était déplacée, il n'aurait jamais dû se compoter ainsi. Mais s'il s'avérait finalement qu'il était un peu plus qu'un obsédé qui agissait comme un connard, dans ce cas Kurt pourrait peut-être bien faire évoluer son point de vue.

Il se diriga en coulisses, peu avant la performance des New Directions. Un nombre incalculable de blazers rouges se tournèrent alors vers lui, le saluant, certains l'enlaçant, d'autres lui souriant. Au milieu de tout ce bazard, il trouva finalement celui qu'il cherchait l'observer au fond de la salle.

Franchissant quelques pas dans sa direction, le jeune homme s'agaça de voir de nouveau cet air victorieux et ce sourire narquois plaqué sur son visage.

Il leva les yeux au ciel lorsque Sebastian ouvrit la bouche.

- Blanche-neige... Je m'attendais à ce que tu aies mis une robe pour être la plus belle ce soir.

Kurt se demanda subitement si l'absence d'un des Warblers sur scène se remarquerait lors de l'annonçe des résultats... Oui, mauvaise idée donc.

- Ferme la Sebastian se contenta t'il alors de cracher.

- Je suis déçu, menti l'autre, affichant une moue qui se voulait triste.

Il s'approcha de Kurt, se plantant en face de lui. Ce dernier ne se déroba pas pour autant, défiant même Sebastian du regard.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe avec Blaine, pourquoi est ce qu'il a quitté la salle quand tu t'ais mis à chanter ?

Sebastian sembla surpris l'espace d'une seconde, comme s'il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Il serra les dents un moment, puis sourit de nouveau, se voulant plus insolent que jamais.

- J'en sais rien... Une pause-pipi peut être ? émit t'il.

Kurt s'impatienta.

- Je suis sérieux.

- Qu'est ce que j'en sais moi. Sûrement qu'il ne supportait pas d'entendre les Warblers chanter autre chose que du Pink ou du Katy Perry ?

- Je _veux_ savoir, il y a quelque chose entre Blaine et toi ?

Une nouvelle fois, Sebastian sembla un peu surpris mais choisi de servir le même discours.

- Ne sois pas ridicule, Blaine ne vois que t...

- Que moi, j'ai entendu l'autre fois, changes de disques. **Je veux** la vérité et je la veux **maintenant.**

Sebastian soupira en voyant Kurt insisté de la sorte. Il n'allait quand même pas rester dans les coulisses avec lui toute la nuit ? Plus vite il cracherait le morceau et plus vite cette conversation serait close. De toutes façons, il était le seul à blamer pour s'être mit dans cette situation, en choisissant une chanson aussi personnelle, puis, en la chantant directement à Blaine.

Il haussa les épaules, reconsidérant le jeune homme qui se tenait devant lui.

- J'ai arrêté de lui courir après, d'accord ? Ca c'est la vérité, je te l'ai dit la dernière fois. Ca ne m'amuse plus ce petit jeu. J'ai fini par comprendre que derrière ces airs de Toby l'elfe de maison, se trouvait un petit coeur sensible et qui battait très fort.

Kurt l'immita, sourire narquois et attitude nonchalante.

- Je dois reconnaitre que tu te débrouilles bien sur scène. Surtout avec une chanson aussi forte et un texte aussi beau. On aurait presque crû qu'elle était directement adressée à quelqu'un dans l'assemblée...

- Tiens donc ? C'est dingue.

- Et ça te fait rire ? lança t'il.

Sebastian haussa les épaules.

- Si tu veux que je te la chante en privé, il fallait le dire plus tôt.

La réponse de Kurt ne se fit pas attendre.

- C'est plutôt à Blaine que tu devrais la chanter...

Celle là, il l'avait bien cherché. Déviant de nouveau le sujet, l'adolescent s'intéressa subtitement à Kurt.

- Tu parles. Au fait, quand est ce que tu t'envoles pour New York ? Non parce que ton parfum ou devrais-je dire, _**odeur**_... me fait vraiment tourner de l'oeil.

Sebastian devait probablement avoir dit quelque chose d'incroyable pour que Kurt lui sourit de façon aussi éclatante.

Un compliment lui aurait-il échappé ?

Le garçon pencha la tête sur le côté, les bras croisés sur son buste.

- C'est drôle, comment est ce que tu sais que j'ai été accepté à NY ?

_Oups._

- J-je... Des bruits de...

- Et ne me dis pas "des bruits de couloirs" parce que Blaine et mon père sont les seuls à le savoir.

**Merde.**

Dans des situations aussi foireuses, Sebastian usait généralement d'ironie pour s'en sortir. Et ce soir ne dérogerait pas à la règle.

- Tu crois qu'ils prennent aussi les animaux ? Je devrais envoyer la candidature de mon rat, qui s'appelle lui aussi Kurt. Et puis il y a Rachel, la dinde qu'on devait manger pour Thanksgiving mais qu'on a fini par adopter. Oh, et Finn, mon poisson rouge... De bonne compagnie mais pas très futé. S'il te prenne toi, je pense que Puck la chèvre a aussi toutes ses chances.

- Ne changes pas de sujet ! s'emporta Kurt, furieux.

Voilà qu'il recommençait à être insultant et détestable.

- Oh, lâches moi avec ça !

- Pas tant que tu m'auras tout dit Sebastian.

Le jeune homme soupira, à court d'arguments. Il sentait que c'était le moment de tout avouer, puisque Blaine lui, ne l'avait pas fait. Le but n'étant pas de faire du mal à Kurt, il se dit qu'il méritait la vérité maintenant qu'il se doutait de quelque chose.

- J'ai passé du temps avec Blaine. En apprenant à le connaître j'ai fini par l'apprécier. J'imagine qu'il en va de même pour lui. Il se peut que je ne sois plus aussi tenté par son derrière car j'ai découvert aussi une personnalité et un tas de qualités derrière ce simple prénom. Il se peut aussi que je veuille tenter ma chance mais que je ne postule plus pour le même poste cette fois. Pour le reste, adresses toi directement au concerné, Casper.

Une petite brune en robe noire fit son apparition au même moment et vint se placer derrière son camarde qui lui tournait le dos.

- Kurt, tout le monde t'attend... C'est notre tour maintenant.

- J'arrive, Rachel...

* * *

><p>J'ai été longue car j'ai longtemps cherché l'inspiration, mille excuses, vraiment !<p>

Encore une fois le problème n'est pas de trouver de prompt mais de l'écrire.

Qu'importe, si vous êtes intéressés, la chanson est de **Safetysuit** et se nomme "_Find a way._"

Je déteste les songfics, mais j'avais voulu placer celle ci qui correspondait bien à l'état d'esprit de Sebastian, et quitte à le faire monter sur scène, autant le faire chanter...

Pour ce qui est de ce petit texte d'intro, j'avais tout simplement envie d'innover. ^^

Kurt est beaucoup plus présent ici, mais cédera nettement sa place au prochain chapitre. :)

Une dernière chose, je vous remercie toutes encore une fois _du_ _fin fond du coeur_ ! Plus particulièrement **Myyu** qui me donne du courage pour avançer et **Maloutte** pour son commentaire qui m'a touché en plein coeur !

Des bisous !


	9. Chapter 9

Je m'excuse par avance des fautes que ce chapitre pourrait contenir. :/

* * *

><p>Blaine était présent sans l'être alors, qu'importe si ses camarades se sentaient misérables après leurs écrasante défaite. Les New Directions n'étaient pas invicibles et pourtant, c'était comme si aucun d'entre eux n'avaient pas une seule seconde envisagés qu'ils pourraient perdre. Peu importe, lui s'en fichait, n'écoutait même plus et ne participait pas. Actuellement il ne pensait qu'à Sebastian, ses grands yeux bleus braqués sur lui et toutes les émotions qu'il avait réussit à lui transmettre le soir des régionales. Cette chanson, c'était une déclaration. Et cette déclaration, il avait osé la faire devant tout le monde cette fois.<p>

Ce qu'il avait dû préparer des semaines à l'avançe, sans en toucher un mot à Blaine.

Et l'effet escompté pouvait d'ailleurs aller au de là de ses espérances puisque l'ex Warbler se confronta alors à une réalité qu'il avait jusque là sous estimé.

**Il aimait profondément Sebastian.**

Il avait repassé la scène en boucle dans son esprit, durant un long week-end de solitude. Avec le recul, l'attention l'avait profondément touché même si, face à la situation, la fuite avait été son seul échappatoire. Pour dire vrai, il s'était montré plus surpris et prit de court qu'en colère et honteux.

**Et Sebastian l'aimait en retour.**

Au jour d'aujourd'hui il se sentait prêt à tout débaler à Kurt afin de pouvoir se soulager d'un gros poids. Le jeune homme ne méritait décemment pas d'avoir à subir un petit ami qui n'était que l'ombre de lui même et avec lequel, il ne parlait quasiment plus. Surtout qu'il s'envolerait prochainement pour NY et qu'au lieu de profiter de ses amis, il s'ombrageait l'esprit à se poser des tas de questions sur sa relation.

Non, vraiment, Kurt ne méritait pas d'avoir à subir les conséquences de cette histoire. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre de jouer avec les sentiments des autres, sous prétexte qu'il n'était pas sûr des siens. Ce qui valait aussi pour ceux de Sebastian car Blaine, avec cette chanson qui lui était dédié, avait enfin réaliser que le rôle que ce premier tenait au milieu de tout ça n'était pas moins délicat ou plus agréable.

Pourtant, le jeune Warbler d'un naturel revêche se montrait adoucit voir même franchement patient à attendre qu'il se décide, alors qu'il pouvait avoir n'importe quel autre garçon dans tout l'Ohio, mis à part Kurt, cela va de soit...

Ce fut un réel soulagement lorsque la sonnerie retentie et qu'il vit ce dernier s'approcher de lui, peu à l'aise.

Il lui sourit simplement, attendant qu'il engage la conversation pendant que la salle se vidait peu à peu.

Une fois seuls, Kurt soupira bruyamment, plantant son regard azure dans celui de son petit ami.

- Je peux te parler ? murmura le jeune homme.

- Bien sûr.

Il vint alors s'asseoir aux côtés de Blaine qui l'observait silencieux et à son sens, lui aussi très tendu.

Cette conversation, il la voyait se jouer dans sa tête depuis ce fameux soir des régionales, là où il s'était prit une claque monumentale et avait finalement accepté de voir la réalité en face.

Il avait déjà tout prévu.

- Ecoutes Blaine. Je vais être honnête avec toi, comme je l'ai toujours été.

A ces mots, ce dernier serra les dents, se demandant s'il avait réellement entendu Kurt insisté sur les mots "JE", "_honnête_" et "**toujours**" ou si tout ça ne se jouait que dans sa tête.

Il déglutit difficilement, baissant les yeux.

L'autre adolescent reprit, non sans beaucoup de mal et une bonne dose de courage.

- Je ne suis pas stupide, je crois qu'on a tout les deux remarqué que notre relation ou plutôt - absence de relation - a évolué depuis quelques semaines... Je me demande si le fait qu'on ce soit donnés une seconde chance ait été la meilleure idée qu'on ait eu...

Sa voix semblait trembler un peu, mais encore une fois, Blaine se dit que tout ça n'était que dans sa tête.

Il se figea de nouveau, sentant son coeur se serrer.

Comment pouvait il lui faire autant de mal ? Et si cette rupture était ce qu'il voulait, il l'aimait toujours et l'aimerait probablement toute sa vie. Kurt n'était pas n'importe qui, il était son premier amour mais aussi, celui qu'il avait longtemps considéré comme étant son meilleur ami. Il savait que cette rupture risquait d'être douloureuse mais n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle lui fairait autant de peine.

Il soupira douloureusement, sa voix n'étant qu'un souffle.

- Kurt...

- Blaine, si ça ne marche pas cette fois, ça ne marchera pas une troisième fois, surtout maintenant que nous savons que je ne serais plus là l'année prochaine.

Blaine reporta son regard dans celui de Kurt. Lorsqu'il constata que sa vue se brouillait, il sut alors qu'il n'était qu'une question de temps avant que les larmes ne dévalent sur ses joues. Peut-être qu'il se sentait pitoyable ou que tout bonnement, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un jour il ce serait autant éloigné de son meilleur ami...

Peut-être que le fait d'entendre Kurt prononcer ces mots était plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé car tout devenait réel. Il en prenait tout juste conscience en l'écoutant parler.

Après une brève pause, l'autre adolescent reprit, guettant avec insistance la réaction de son vis à vis.

- D'autant que tu sais mieux que quiconque que nous n'étions pas deux mais trois dans toute cette histoire...

L'ex Warbler eut un mouvement de surprise à cette déclaration, fronçant les sourcils et basculant la tête en arrière. Il l'observa pendant un moment de ses grands yeux de chiots qui ressemblaient plus à deux grosses billes à cet instant.

Il fini par racler bruyamment sa gorge, déplaçant son regard d'un point à un autre.

- Sebastian... murmura t'il, le coeur au bord des lèvres.

Kurt sourit sans envie, fixant lui aussi un point vague dans le vide.

- Je t'avoues que New York était une étape qui me faisait peur, mais je n'aurais jamais cru qu'on se serait quittés bien avant que ça n'arrive...

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Blaine relever la tête brusquemment à côté de lui.

- Je suis certain qu'on aurait pu passer cette épreuve, affirma t'il non sans aplomb.

Un petit rictus franchit les lèvres de Kurt suite à cet aveu. Le pire c'était qu'il semblait sincère et sûr de lui. Il l'imita ensuite, plongeant une nouvelle fois son regard dans celui de son vis à vis.

- Quoi, si Sebastian ne s'était pas immiscé entre nous ? Probablement, soupira t'il douloureusement.

L'amertume présente dans sa voix ébranla quelque peu Blaine qui se sentit alors, tout petit face à lui. Maintenant qu'il avait causé tant de ravages, il devait prendre ses responsabilités et faire preuve d'un minimum de respect et d'honnêté envers Kurt. Il lui avait fait du mal. Sebastian aussi souffrait. Alors, il s'arma du peu de courage qui lui restait pour pouvoir lui faire part de tout ce qu'il ressentait.

-J-je, pardonnes moi, pour tout. Du fond du coeur, je veux que tu le saches. Quand je te disais que Sebastian ne signifiait rien pour moi, je le pensais. Lorsque je te disais que je t'aimais, je le ressentais et lorsque je te souriais c'était parce que je le voulais. Toi et moi, Kurt.. je l'ai vécu avec tout mon être. Je suis terrorisé à l'idée de me retrouver sans toi l'année prochaine mais je suis fier de toi et de tout ce que tu vas accomplir là bas. Présentement, j'envisage la vie un peu plus sereinement car je sais qu'ici, je vais grandir. Je suis reconnaissant car j'ai trouvé comme qui dirait _mon New-York_, et je me réjouis de pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un comme lui.

Le jeune homme sourit encore une fois, ne pouvant s'empêcher de trouver son ami touchant. Blaine n'était pas et ne serait jamais quelqu'un de méchant. Il semblait simplement perdu, manquait de confiance et... était amoureux, sans aucuns doutes. Même s'il lui en voulait, il devait s'avouer qu'il n'aurait jamais plus la force de ne plus lui adresser la parole, ou de l'ignorer comme il l'avait fait auparavant. Car plus que jamais, New-York était peut-être l'aventure de sa vie mais s'avérait avant tout être une source d'appréhension pour Kurt. C'était l'inconnu total. Et dans ces moments là, il avait besoin de ses amis, de se sentir soutenu et rassuré. Ce que Blaine faisait à merveille, même s'ils n'étaient que de de simples amis au jour d'aujourd'hui...

Il sourit alors, d'un vrai sourire cette fois. Il posa sa main sur la cuisse de son vis à vis, se voulant le plus amène possible.

- Maintenant vas y, il t'attend.

Blaine arqua un sourcil, souriant lui aussi.

- De quoi est ce que tu parles ? s'enquit il.

- Il ne voulait pas mais j'ai réussi à le traîner jusqu'ici. Tu sais comment il est, toujours son mot pour emmerder le monde.

- K-kurt ? bafouilla Blaine comme s'il était à deux doigts de faire une syncope. Son coeur battait à tout rompre et il n'eut même pas le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait que Kurt avait déjà saisi sa main et l'entraînait à l'extérieur du bâtiment, sur le parking du lycée.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent un peu plus lorsqu'il l'aperçu.

Il était là, plus beau que jamais.

Toujours dans son éternel blazer, un petit sourire narquois sur le visage.

Adossé à la portière de sa voiture, les bras croisés sur le buste, Sebastian l'observait de ses yeux perçants, l'attitude nonchalante.

Il jouait au type qui n'en avait rien à faire d'être là comme toujours lorsqu'il était en représentation avec les autres, mais Blaine savait que lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient tout les deux, ce n'était plus du tout le même discours.

Alors, il se tourna vers l'adolescent posté à ses côtés, excité comme un gosse demandant l'approbation de sa mère.

- Tu es sûr ?

Kurt leva les yeux aux ciel, se saisissant des petites épaules de son camarade avant de le pousser en avant.

- Vas y avant que je change d'avis.

Blaine s'arrêta, faisant volte face. Il se penchant vers Kurt de manière à ce qu'ils soient les seuls à entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

- _Tu es incroyable._

Le jeune homme lui sourit, lui aussi les yeux brillants mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Il l'observa alors s'éloigner, un hiver froid asseyant subitement son coeur, son sourire se fanant comme une fleur qui dépérit.

Il se dit alors qu'il y avait encore un espoir. Tout était bon pour pouvoir retenir ce garçon qu'il avait tant aimé.

_S'il se retourne c'est qu'il reste quelque chose sinon, c'est que c'est la fin._

Bien sûr, Blaine ne le regardait déjà plus, ses yeux beaucoup trop occupés à dévorer le jeune Warbler.

Le seul qui lui jeta un regard par dessus son épaule, ce fut Sebastian. Il put y lire un semblant de gratitude, prenant cela comme un "merci" qu'on aurait tut.

Et ça faisait mal, atrocement mal.

Alors, Kurt leurs tourna le dos, à son tour.

Il accepta en fin de laisser Blaine s'en aller, de lui rendre sa liberté pour que lui aussi puisse réaliser ses rêves et vivre "son New-York."

Dieu merci, les toilettes n'étaient guère loin de là. Qu'importe s'il lui restait encore des cours, il prendrait le temps qu'il faudrait pour sécher ses larmes et panser les plaies infligées à son coeur.

* * *

><p>Tout était irréel depuis la fin du Glee Club.<p>

Avec toute la tension qu'il avait accumulée et avec la croix écrasante qu'il avait à porter, Blaine sentait enfin renaître en lui l'insouciance et l'assurance qu'il avait vu s'évanouirent à petit feu.

Après des semaines à envisager le pire, la colère de Kurt qui découlerait sur la perte de celui ci, une rupture douloureuse, des doutes sur sa relation et un éventuel petit-ami qui finalement ce serait lassé de son comportement variable, l'ex Warbler ne pouvait décemment pas un jour penser que toute cette histoire se terminerait sur une fin heureuse.

Blaine était redevenu Blaine Anderson et non, le petit-ami de Kurt Hummel. Il s'était réapproprié son identité et aussi surprenant que cela pouvait être, son nouveau statut lui prodiguait une sensation de liberté et d'apaisement intérieur.

Maintenant qu'il pouvait aller de l'avant sans se demander s'il fairait encore plus de mal à Kurt, l'adolescent se sentait pousser des ailes.

Et comble du bonheur, Sebastian se trouvait devant lui, en chair et en os.

Le jeune homme secoua négligemment la tête, se frappant mentalement pour s'assurer que son esprit ne lui jouait pas des tours.

Il était sûrement en plein rêve, il ne pouvait pas être là, devant lui, à le regarder s'approcher. Non, ça ne pouvait tout simplement pas être réel, ce n'était probablement rien d'autre qu'une illusion.

Et pourtant.

Sebastian entrouvit la bouche, cherchant quelque chose à dire mais se perdit dans ses propres mots...

- Blaine, je...

- Ne dis rien, souffla l'adolescent. Il s'arrêta devant lui, les larmes menaçants de tomber en cascade. - _Tu m'as tellement manqué._

- Toi aussi.

Sebastian lui sourit, son esprit voletant furtivement vers Kurt et la décision qu'il avait accepté de prendre pour le bonheur de Blaine. Le jeune Warbler devait admettre qu'il n'était pas aussi stupide et inutile qu'il le pensait, même s'il restait chiant comme la pluie.

Il chassa très vite le garçon de son esprit pour venir perdre son regard dans l'immensité dorée. Il ne lui aurait jamais avoué cela mais à cet instant, son coeur battait à tout rompre et une sensation de chaleur indécente et de bien être envahissait sa poitrine. Il sourit, attendri par le sourire de Blaine.

- Et maintenant ? murmura ce dernier.

- Tu veux dire, maintenant que tu es de nouveau libre ?

Il hocha la tête quand Sebastian, lui, marqua une pause pour la forme.

- Je veux que ce soit officiel.

Blaine haussa les sourcils, surpris.

- De quoi est ce que tu parles ? s'enquit il, ne sachant pas trop s'il avait bien compris.

- De nous deux, répondit le jeune homme, résigné par le manque de perspicacité dont pouvait faire preuve son ami.

- C'est "nous" maintenant ?

L'air victorieux que Blaine abordait sur son visage ne plaisait guère à Sebastian. Il se sentit légèrement rougir, détournant le regard.

- Oh, ça va. Arrêtes un peu.

- Ce que tu peux être romantique Sebastian Smythe, se moqua l'autre, un sourire remontant jusqu'aux oreilles.

Sebastian leva les yeux au ciel, se décollant enfin de la portière pour venir faire le tour de la voiture.

- Lâches moi Simplet.

- _"Nous"_... Ca me plait bien, murmura Blaine, soudainement songueur.

Il ouvrit la portière et vint s'asseoir aux côtés de Sebastian qui lui, l'observait.

- On irat doucement, je te le promets.

Blaine sourit de plus belle, comme si c'était encore possible.

- Très bien. On remet les compteurs à zéro.

Attachant sa ceinture, il entendit Sebastian allumer le moteur, avant de l'imiter. Cependant, il ne démarra pas tout de suite, lançant un coup d'oeil en direction de Blaine. Son sourire narquois de nouveau apparent, le jeune homme fit courir son regard sur le petit corps frêle.

- Tu sais, quand je te disais qu'on irait doucement... murmura t'il, le détaillant des pieds à la tête. - Rien ne t'empêches de te jeter sur moi, je veux dire, je sais qu'à ta place j'aurais beaucoup de mal à me retenir. Tu n'imagines même pas le nombre de choses que je voudrais te faire...

A ces mots, il passa rapidement sa langue sur ses lèvres, tandis que l'autre adolescent soupira, à la fois incommodé et troublé.

- D'accord, oublies ce que je viens de dire sur ton hypothétique romantisme.

Sebastian lui sourit, se tournant cette fois vers la route et quittant le parking de McKinley.

- Allez viens, je t'invite à boire un café.

Son ami ne dit rien, s'intéressant subitement à ses chaussures.

- _Sebastian..._ murmura t'il.

- Hmm ?

- Je...

Le jeune Warbler l'interrompu, comprenant alors qu'il n'avait pas encore suffisamment d'assurance pour pouvoir prononçer ces mots.

- Je t'aime aussi, Blaine.

**Le plus important, après tout, c'était qu'il le pensait.**

* * *

><p>Sebastian vint rejoindre Blaine qui était attablé et l'observait, ne se détachant toujours pas de son sourire éclatant.<p>

Il posa leurs commandes sur la table, et vint s'asseoir en face de lui.

L'air triomphal, il croisa les bras sur son buste, observant son vis à vis.

- Kurt nous a réuni, _qui l'aurait cru_ _?_ lança t'il, narquois.

Blaine se saisit de sa commande, songeur.

- Il est incroyable.

- Il est pas mal, ouais, marmonna le jeune homme, en haussant les épaules.

L'ex Warbler sortit subitement de ses songes, posant son regard sur Sebastian.

- A ce propos, c'était quoi ce petit numéro ? s'enquit il, inquisiteur.

- Ah... _ça_, s'esclaffa l'adolescent, amusé. - Une sorte de sérénade, de... parade amoureuse. Appelles ça comme tu veux.

- Quelle romantisme...

Sebastian se pancha un peu sur la table, la moue taquine. Il sourit attendri, se voulant joueur et charmeur.

- Je suis un véritable gentleman, mais ça, tu auras tout le temps de le découvrir.

- J'en suis sûr.

Le jeune homme se tassa de nouveau au fond de son siège, jouant avec son gobelet qu'il faisait tourner entre ses mains.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ce soir ? lança t'il soudainement.

Blaine sembla un peu mal à l'aise et laissa volontairement quelques secondes s'écouler avant de lui répondre.

- J-je ne sais pas trop... J'étais censé passer la soirée avec Kurt pour dire vrai.

Le jeune Warbler tiqua, fronçant les sourcils à l'entente du prénom.

- Très bien, je comprends.

- Ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que s'est annulé, se pressa très vit de réctifier Blaine.

- Donc tu es libre ?

- _Donc que je suis libre_, reprit t'il.

Sebastian sourit, espiègle.

- Que dirais tu d'une petite escale aux _Scandals_, en souvenir du bon vieux temps ?

- Tu dis ça comme si ça datait d'un siècle, se moqua l'adolescent.

- C'est ce que ça m'a parut être pourtant.

- Très bien. Je suis partant.

Le garçon lui gratifia d'un clin d'oeil qui fit sourire Blaine. De toutes façons il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le faire depuis qu'il avait croiser son regard sur le parking du lycée, ce matin là.

* * *

><p>Après quelques verres et un bonne descente, Sebastian se demandait comment il allait faire pour pouvoir rentrer. Il était complètement saoul mais assez lucide pour savoir qu'il ne pourrait pas conduire. Saoul, certes, mais visiblement beaucoup moins qu'un certain Blaine Anderson...<p>

Il l'observait depuis la piste de danse. Celui ci était accoudé au bar, se fesant dragué par un gros lourd depuis ce qui paraissait être une éternité.

Le jeune Warbler sentait la colère monter au fur et à mesure qu'il entendait le rire de Blaine s'élever au loin, se perdant dans le ron ron des baffes qui diffusaient la musique.

Au bout d'un moment, après un échange de numéro, l'autre boulet vint placer sa main sur la cuisse de son petit-ami, ce qui fit définitivement sortir Sebastian de ses gonds.

L'alcool l'avait retenu jusque là, beaucoup trop embrouillé pour pouvoir être cohérent et réfléchir à la bonne conduite à adopter. De plus, la musique n'aidant pas, le jeune Warbler ne pouvait s'empêcher de danser machinalement sur le rythme des bases.

Mais cette fois, c'était trop.

Furieux, il fit son chemin jusqu'aux deux jeunes hommes.

Il se planta face à eux, obligeant l'autre à se redresser et à le regarder.

- _Oups_, **chasse gardée**, railla t'il amer, fesant en sorte que sa voix couvre suffisamment la musique.

A ces mots, il passa un bras ferme autour de taille de son petit-ami, se montrant soudainement _très_ possessif.

L'autre les observaient, un sourire moqueur à l'intention de Sebastian. Il devait probablement le prendre pour un fou.

Agacé, ce dernier le gratifia d'un sourire mauvais, l'observant de toute sa hauteur.

- Maintenant si tu veux bien nous excuser, je pense que tu ferais mieux de **_dégager_** parce que tu es entrain de draguer un mineur.

Son vis à vis blêmit soudainement, ses yeux s'agrandissant. Fier de son petit effet, Sebastian lui sourit froidement, resserrant un peu plus son emprise autour de la taille de Blaine. Il devait être soit aveugle, soit stupide pour ne pas avoir remarqué que Blaine n'était encore qu'un adolescent.

- Q-quoi ? marmona l'autre décontenancé.

L'ex Warbler s'offusqua, subitement mort de honte.

- **SEBASTIAN !**

Tout deux virent l'homme s'éloigner, visiblement troublé. Sebastian passa une commande, se disant que l'alcool l'empêcherait d'aller à sa poursuite pour lui briser les deux jambes et lui faire manger du gravier.

Il ne détacha pas son emprise, le bras toujours enroulé fermement autour de la taille de Blaine.

- _Connard_... cracha t'il entre ses dents.

Blaine sourit finalement, amusé par la jalousie dont faisait preuve son petit-ami.

- Arrêtes, il était pas mal...

- Ouais, si on aime les chevaux.

Le jeune homme fit glisser un siège près de celui de son petit-ami. Il s'assit à ses côtés, faisant clairement barrage entre celui ci et les autres hommes présents dans le bar.

C'était adorable et à la fois, très gênant.

- Ca t'apprendra de me faire boire, lança l'ex Warbler en observant le barman faire glisser un verre sur le comptoir.

Sebastian s'en saisit, toujours aussi tendu et contrarié.

Il marmonna entre ses dents, plus pour lui même.

- Ca m'apprendra de te laisser tout seul, ouais... **Bande de pervers.** _Viens par là._

Blaine le laissa l'attirer contre lui, beaucoup trop saoul pour pouvoir protester. Le bonheur auquel il goûtait depuis hier n'avait de cesse de le combler et tout cela, il le devait à cet idiot de Warbler, jaloux et possessif mais cependant, il fallait le dire, terriblement craquant.

* * *

><p>Puisque Sebastian ne pouvait pas conduir et que Blaine encore moins, le jeune Warbler choisi de l'emmener chez lui.<p>

S'ils devaient rentrer à pieds, la route serait moins longue jusque là, plutôt que de raccompagner un Blaine complètement saoul au risque de tomber sur Mr ou Mrs Anderson.

Il prit soin de garder son petit-ami près de lui tout au long du trajet, craignant qu'il ne trouve ça subitement drôle d'aller se planter en plein milieu de la route pour danser comme il le faisait plus tôt, aux Scandals.

Blaine chantait à tu tête, heureux comme jamais et franchement euphorique. Sebastian, quant à lui, l'écoutait ou plutôt _subissait_, souriant néanmoins devant un Blaine qu'il voyait pour la première fois aussi joviale. Pour une fois qu'il se décoinçait un peu, Sebastian n'allait sûrement pas le blâmer.

Ils mirent peu de temps à regagner la résidence des Smythe.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Sebastian délaissa _enfin_ la taille de Blaine pour gagner les escaliers. Il s'arrêta en route lorsqu'il constata que celui ci ne le suivait pas.

C'était devenu une habitude pour le jeune homme qui lui, ne faisait plus attention et ne s'extasiait plus sur l'environnement dans lequel il vivait.

Il avait aussi prit l'habitude que tout le monde s'enchante de la décoration ou s'attarde sur la grandeur du domaine. Ca avait toujours été comme ça depuis qu'il était petit.

Blaine n'en revenait pas.

En fait, il n'aurait su dire si c'était le décor qui lui faisait ainsi tourner la tête ou le fait qu'il soit aussi saoul. Il se doutait que Sebastian vivait comfortablement. Pour pouvoir se permettre d'être élève à Dalton et au vue de son aversion pour les lycées publics, s'était assez évident que sa famille avait des moyens. Mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'ils pouvaient justement avoir, _autant de moyens._

Son regard s'attarda sur un portrait accroché dans l'entrée. Il s'en approcha en plissant les yeux, intrigué.

L'homme qui se tenait sur la photo ressemblait étrangement à Sebastian mais était beaucoup plus âgé pour que ça ne puisse être lui.

- C'est ton père ? s'étonna Blaine, toujours penché sur le portait.

Du haut des escaliers, Sebastian l'observait, lasse.

- Exact.

Il ne s'était jamais vraiment attardé sur le sujet avec qui que ce soit, ne parlant que très rarement de ses parents ou uniquement lorsqu'il en était obligé.

Se voulant rassurant, le jeune Warbler descendit quelques marches, s'adossant au mur.

- Ils sont absents, rassures toi on ne sera pas dérangés. **Comme toujours.**

Blaine relava la tête, sentant une pointe de tristesse dans la voix de son petit-ami. Soudainement sérieux, il planta son regard dans les yeux azures qui s'étaient perdus dans la contemplation des marches.

- Je peux comprendre ça.

Sebastian l'étudia lui aussi. Il se décolla du mur, croissant les bras sur son buste. Le coeur de l'autre adolescent se serra lorsqu'il aperçu le sourire narquois que son petit-ami servait à tout le monde, celui qui dit "à partir de ce moment je remet mon masque"et dont il avait pourtant accepté de se débarrasser lorsqu'ils se trouvaient tout les deux.

- Oh, ceci étant dit ma mère est très fière de son fils chéri. Elle a toujours _adoré_ me présenter à ses collèges.

Il descendit de nouveau quelques marches.

- J'étais toujours propre sur moi, poli, charmeur et avenant, c'était tout ce qui comptait pour elle. J'étais déjà bien rodé pour me faire aimer des autres et mettre en avant mes atouts.

Blaine déglutit difficilement mais la boule qui s'était coincé dans sa gorge ne se délogea pas pour autant. Il se sentait abattu suite aux confessions que venait de lui faire le jeune Warbler. Pour avoir connu des moments difficiles avec sa famille, il savait ce que ça faisait. Par contre, il ne voulait même pas imaginer ce que Sebastian pouvait ressentir, en apprenant à vivre avec ça depuis sa toute jeune enfance, jusqu'à maintenant.

A cette pensée, Blaine se crispa. Il soupira longuement, fronçant les sourcils.

- Est ce que tes parents savent que... ?

- Oui, ils savent pertinemment que leurs fils unique ne leurs donnera probablement jamais de petits-enfants, ricana douloureusement Sebastian.

Lui aussi soupira, ne voulant pas gâcher la soirée. Si parler de sa situation familiale était tabou, c'est qu'il y avait une raison. L'alcool aidant, Sebastian avait parlé de choses qu'il n'aurait jamais confié à qui que ce soit d'ordinaire. Dieu merci, ce soir là il était avec Blaine et lui faisait suffisamment confiance pour ne pas avoir à se débrouiller pour lui oublier ce qu'il venait de dire ou l'obliger à ne jamais révéler ces informations.

Il sourit de nouveau avant de faire volte face.

- Allez amènes toi Eric, lança t'il par dessus son épaule.

Derrière lui, Blaine fronça les sourcils, lui lançant un regard plein de mépris.

- _Sebastian..._

- Oui je sais, plus de surnoms débiles, consentit le jeune homme. - Mais je te ferais dire que je vaux pas mieux, _y'a rien de plus débile qu'un crabe qui chante._

L'ex Warbler éclata de rire, se demandant ce qu'il avait fait pour avoir un petit ami aussi stupide.

Il agrippa sa main et s'engouffra dans la chambre de ce dernier.

* * *

><p>Blaine s'installa sur le lit deux places qui trônait au beau milieu de la chambre. Il fit glisser son téléphone de sa poche et avant même de pouvoir y lire l'heure, il vit une main se saisir du petit appareil et le tirer hors de sa vue.<p>

- Sebastian ! s'offusqua la tête brune.

Le jeune homme planté en face de lui ne sembla pas du tout ébranlé, souriant fièrement.

- Voyons voir... Ou est ce que cet espèce de trou duc a bien pu enregistré son numéro ? s'enquit t'il, toujours à cran.

Blaine lui lança un regard furieux, se maudissant d'avoir accepté que le type du bar lui laisse son contact.

Il sentit son coeur rater un battement lorsqu'il vit le sourire victorieux de Sebastian se transformer en sourire narquois.

- Tiens, tiens, tu ne devineras jamais ce sur quoi je viens de tomber... lâcha t'il, moqueur.

Blaine écarquilla les yeux.

Non, non et non. _Pas ça._

- Des petites notes qui parlent de moi ? _Vraiment_ ? Oh, Blaine Anderson tu es un sale, vilain, _petit cachotier_. Tout un tas de mot doux, si c'est pas adorable !

L'ex Warbler se sentit furieusement rougir.

Bon dieu, qu'il se détestait d'avoir écrit des choses aussi stupides dans ses moments les plus difficiles. Sebastian lui avait tellement manqué qu'il s'imaginait le retrouver et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'écrire _ô combien_ il le trouvait beau, charmant, intelligent et adorable. Sans parler de son humour et de sa bonne compagnie dont il ne se lasserait probablement jamais.

S'emparant du peu d'amour propre qu'il lui restait, Blaine se leva tant bien que mal, se concentrant pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Il devait récupérer son téléphone à tout prix, ou sinon, il se ferait charrier là dessus pour le restant de sa vie.

En le voyant se relever, Sebastian plaça le bras au dessus de sa tête, l'appareil en main. Hors de question de le rendre à Blaine, et puis quoi encore ? Tout sourire, il s'esclaffa en voyant Blaine se plaindre et se débattre sous son nez.

- Du calme grincheux, je veux juste savoir ce que tu écris sur moi.

- Très bien, maronna celui ci, les bras croisés.

Sebastian arqua un sourcil surpris, mais ne dit rien. Il se dirigea alors vers le lit, le téléphone entre les mains.

Une fois assit, le jeune homme n'eut même pas le temps de faire délifer les petites notes puisque son petit-ami s'en était à son tour saisit et se retrouvait maintenant au dessus de lui, abordant un air triomphal.

Relevé sur ses coudes, Sebastian ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer à Blaine la situation délicate dans laquelle tout les deux se trouvaient à cet instant.

- Je te ferais dire que tu as récupéré ton téléphone, Blaine. _D'autant que tu es assit à califourchon sur moi._

Son petit-ami le fixait intensément, le souffle court. Les yeux de Blaine brillaient si fort que Sebastian lui aussi se mit à expirer bruyamment, tant il l'observait avec insistance.

- Je sais, murmura un Blaine pendu à ses lèvres.

- Ca fait rien, j'aime bien te voir sous cet angle aussi.

Il se rapprocha du visage de son petit-ami, l'obligeant ainsi à s'allonger complètement. La dernière fois que Sebastian avait entendue sa voix résonnée de façon aussi rauque, c'était lorsqu'ils s'étaient tout les deux disputés et que des images obscènes étaient alors venues se nicher aux quatre coins de son esprit.

L'atmosphère était tout de suite, beaucoup plus pesante. De plus, Blaine était maintenant lui aussi allongé sur Sebastian, les mains de part et d'autres de son visage. Il l'observait toujours avec autant de désir dans les yeux, la bouche entre ouverte et le bassin collé au sien.

Dans un souffle chaud, le jeune homme prononça le prénom de son petit-ami qui lui, ne donnait pas cher de sa peau s'il continuait à le fixer ainsi.

- Oui ?

- On parlait de tes parents tout à l'heure...

- Exact, confirma l'ex Warbler.

- Est ce que tu penses qu'ils rentreront tard ?

Visiblement, le sous entendu n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Sebastian ne su trop comment réagir. A vrai dire, il avait toujours voulu avoir Blaine dans son lit, avant même de le vouloir pour ce qu'il était. Mais il ne pouvait pas le pressé, comme il le lui avait promis plutôt.

Il chercha quoi dire dans les prunelles dorées et fut vite confrontée à une réponse.

C'était réellement la seule chose que Blaine voulait à cet instant précis. L'attirance qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre était là, restait à savoir si l'alchimie l'était aussi.

Alors, Sebastian fit la seule chose qu'il était capable de faire à cet instant : Sourire comme un idiot.

- Possible.

Etrangement, le jeune homme sentit en lui poindre une once d'appréhension. Il était doué d'un point de vue lubrique, beaucoup plus à l'aise que lorsqu'on lui parlait de sentiments. Etant sûr de lui et de ce qu'il renvoyait, il n'avait alors jamais douté de son physique, ni de ses compétences. Cependant, le fait de s'être montré aussi sincère et impudique vis à vis de Blaine, rendait les choses encore plus sensibles. Il s'était déjà mit à nu une fois pour recommencer cette fois ci, au sens propre du terme.

Et par dessus tout, il allait pour la première fois de sa vie partager un moment intime avec son petit-ami, _quelqu'un qu'il aimait._

C'était la première fois qu'il allait franchir le pas en prenant compte de ses sentiments, la première fois qu'il y accordait de l'importance. C'était comme une première fois, tout court.

Alors, il se sentit anxieux et subitement, _beaucoup_ moins sûr de lui.

Pour ne rien arranger, Blaine était saoul et regretterait peut-être ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

_Reprends toi un peu et arrêtes de te comporter comme une jeune pucelle._

Il sentit la petite main de son vis à vis se glisser sur sa joue, ses yeux de chiot le fixant avec la même lueur, emplie de désir et de chaleur. Il le vit ensuite se pencher un peu plus sur lui, murmurant pour la première fois contre ses lèvres un "je t'aime" clair et distinct, avant de l'embrasser tendrement, lui déclachant au passage, quelques frissons. "Je veux être en symbiose, plus proche que jamais de toi, Sebastian."

* * *

><p>... <strong>FIN DU CHAPITRE <strong>...

Quand on a un prompt mais pas d'inspiration ni d'or dans les doigts pour pouvoir écrire un chapitre décent, voilà ce que ça donne !

Maintenant que les deux chats sont ensembles, il fallait que je trouve _un petit quelque chose _pour ne pas que cette fic perdre en rythme.

Alors voilà, nous y sommes, le dernier chapitre à venir !

Tout ce que j'espère c'est que vous prendez autant de plaisir que moi j'ai en écrivant, en me lisant. Et une énième fois, un grand **MERCI** à tous !


	10. Chapter 10

Cette suite arrive rapidement parce qu'en écrivant le prompt, j'ai très vite trouvé l'inspiration... Libre à vous de la lire maintenant ou d'attendre un peu.

Dernier chapitre, et oui !

Je ne souhaite pas que cette histoire s'essouffle et je préfère m'arrêter là plutôt que tous vous ennuyer et moi même, m'en lasser. :)

Je vous embête un instant, histoire de répondre aux quelques réactions que j'ai reçu.

**Myyu :** Je dois t'avouer que ton commentaire m'a travaillé ! Ta remarque étant très pertinente, n'étant moi même pas très fan d'un "Sebastian romantique" ou de romance, tout court. Je me suis donc creusée la tête pour trouver une explication à sa réaction, en espérant qu'elle soit crédible ! Un grand merci à toi en tout cas, tu vois, même encore maintenant tu me pousses à l'inspiration, héhé. :P

**xX-Nesquik-xX :** Mon dieu, c'est à mon tour de te remercier pour ce commentaire ! Ca me fait chaud au coeur de voir que cette histoire _parle_ aux gens et que mon Sebastian n'est pas trop "hors caractère." C'est adorable, mille merci !

**Mathilde.B** : Je suis ravie que ce chapitre ne t'ai pas déçue dans ce cas ! Il était TEMPS qu'on les retrouve un peu JUSTE tout les deux ! haha. Encore une fois je suis vraiment touchée, merci de me lire, vraiment j'insiste, un grand merci !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Allongé sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête, Sebastian fixait le plafond, l'esprit ailleurs.<p>

Il repensait à sa journée d'hier qui avait été intense, puis les images de la nuit qu'il avait passé lui revinrent en mémoire. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle avait été pleine de surprises.

Les choses s'étaient faites naturellement. Blaine avait fini par tomber de sommeil après lui avoir murmuré des mots sans queue ni tête durant de longues minutes, pour en suite s'endormir contre lui, deux secondes plus tard.

Sebastian n'aurait pu dire s'il s'était alors senti soulagé ou un peu déçu.

A ce propos, son petit ami était toujours allongé à ses côtés, dormant paisiblement comme un enfant.

_"Petit ami."_

Le mot fit sourire distraitement le jeune Warbler.

Quelques mois en arrière, il ne faisait même pas parti de son vocabulaire car l'amour pour lui, n'était pas en option.

Depuis qu'il considérait tout comme une grosse blague et surtout tout le monde, jamais il n'aurait intégré qu'un jour, il rencontrerait un garçon qui chamboulerait sa vie.

Et puis, chemin faisant, il avait commencé à considérer que Blaine pourrait être _**son** petit ami._

Il s'était alors mit à le regarder, lui sourire, l'apprécier...

Lorsqu'il avait finalement enregistré qu'il était le seul à le voir différemment, à trouver du bon en lui, à penser qu'il en valait peine et que c'était un bonne personne, Sebastian avait réalisé qu'il n'avait jamais eu quelqu'un comme Blaine dans son entourage.

Même ses amis ne le considérait pas, prenant trop souvent tout ce qu'il disait au second dégré, car ses propos contenaient toujours une bonne dose de sarcasme.

Et dès lors où Blaine s'était mit à lui en vouloir, les choses avaient prit une tournure beaucoup plus dramatique.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il avait réalisé que tout cela n'était plus une grosse farce.

Ses sentiments et ceux des autres étaient mit en jeu quand il s'amusait ainsi. Il voyait enfin l'impact que ses mots pouvaient avoir sur les gens.

Très vite, il avait ressenti le besoin de se rassurer, de rassurer Blaine et de prononcer ces trois mots lourds de sens.

_"Je t'aime aussi."_

Comme s'il craignait que sans ça, Blaine ne s'en aille, qu'il lui fallait le dire pour pouvoir le garder. Certes, il avait rompu avec Kurt parce que tout les deux avaient développés de forts sentiments l'un pour l'autre et qu'ils ressentaient le besoin d'être ensembles.

A partir de ça, Sebastian n'aurait jamais dû avoir à s'inquiéter. Seulement, il avait vu combien Kurt le rendait heureux, l'amour que Blaine lui portait et même encore maintenant, même s'ils avaient rompus. Il avait vu ses yeux briller, leurs complicité et toute cette guimauve qui suintait de toute part tant ils s'aimaient et lorsqu'ils parlaient l'un de l'autre.

Adorablement **répugnant.**

Il avait aussi vu l'effet que Blaine faisait aux autres. Tous l'admirait, les Warblers les premiers. Il dégageait une telle prestance et une luminosité que personne n'aurait dénié. Inutile de parler de l'impression qu'il donnait une fois sur scène. C'était sa force, l'effet qu'il produisait sur les autres.

Et il l'avait envié, Dieu qu'il enviait. En se disant qu'il pourrait l'attirer, l'ajouter à son tableau de chasse, inconsciemment, le jeune homme avait esperé qu'il aurait peut-être alors eu accès au dixième du talent que Blaine pouvait contenir dans son petit doigt.

Sebastian n'aurait jamais pensé que quelqu'un comme lui puisse s'intéresser à sa personne, indépendamment de son physique. Et lorsqu'il avait vu Blaine s'éloigner pour retourner dans les bras de Kurt, il avait réalisé que finalement, il aurait mieux fait de ne pas s'exposer autant. Si sa mère avait toujours souhaité le voir propre sur lui, intelligent, et donné l'illusion que son fils était parfait, c'était parce que c'était ses seuls atouts.

Son physique, voilà tout ce qu'il avait. Son physique et une tête bien faite. Il ne pouvait miser que sur ça. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait, car même avec ça, il n'arrivait pas à égaler Kurt...

D'où l'urgence de ses mots. Comme si dès lors où il les prononçait, tout devenait réel et il s'assurait ainsi de garder Blaine auprès de lui encore un long moment. L'illusion d'une promesse pour l'avenir, après des mois de doutes et de remises en question.

Il n'avait jamais cessé d'espérer, jamais voulu croire que c'était la fin. Car il ne pouvait tout simplement plus se passer de Blaine, de son énergie et de sa joie de vivre.

Car si au début, Sebastian voulait lui ressembler, aujourd'hui il avait réellement besoin de lui, de ses sourires et de son regard sincère. Il voulait aussi ce que Kurt avait eu, ses "je t'aime", ces moments de complicité et la dévotion de Blaine pour lui tout seul.

Emporté par son euphorie, il s'était jeté à l'eau. Il était sur un petit nuage, venant tout juste de le retrouver et étant désormais certain que Kurt ne ferait plus obstacle dans leurs début de relation.

Blaine voulait prononcé ces mots lui aussi, il le savait. Il était le premier qui voulait le dire, seulement, il n'y était pas parvenu.

Sebastian avait alors pensé que c'était normal, que l'instant d'avant il se trouvait avec son ex petit ami et que ça ne pouvait tout simplement pas sortir de façon aussi naturelle, pas après tout ce qui s'était passé.

Alors, le plus spontanément du monde, sans même y réfléchir, il l'avait dit pour lui.

_"Je t'aime aussi, Blaine."_

Etait ce une erreur ? Bousculait il un peu trop les choses ?

Après tout, le sentimental dans l'histoire, c'était Blaine. Lui ne vivait pas dans un monde remplit de couleurs et d'insouciance où l'amour régnait.

Mais finalement, lorsque vous n'avez jamais connu qui que ce soit d'aussi vrai, d'aussi entier et qui s'intéresse honnêtement à vous sans rien attendre en retour, votre point de vue ne peut qu'évoluer.

Lorsque personne ne vous à jamais enlacé et pensé un seul instant à dire qu'il vous aimait, en retour, quand un garçon fait subitement irruption dans votre vie et pense ses mots, s'apprête à vous les exprimer et vous aime irrévocablement, dès lors, le monde s'arrête de tourner.

Bien au de là de leur relation, Sebastian voyait les choses d'une nouvelle manière. Un accomplissement de lui même et une évolution de sa personne qui divergeait de tout ce en quoi il croyait jusque là.

L'assurance qu'il avait n'était qu'une illusion, tout ça s'était superficiel. Restait à ouvrir les yeux et à s'autoriser d'être heureux, à ne plus rejeter les autres et tout prendre comme si c'était une farce. Il devait admettre qu'il avait fait des erreurs, qu'il s'était trompé sur certaines personnes et que le comportement qu'il adoptait n'était pas toujours approprié.

Il savait que s'il ne commençait pas à prendre confiance en lui et à s'autoriser à lâcher un peu de leste, Blaine ne pourrait décemment pas le faire à sa place. Il devait faire tomber un tout petit l'armure, s'apporter lui même un peu plus de crédit sans avoir à être méchant ou blessant avec les autres.

Son petit ami l'aimait pour ce qu'il était, certes. Mais Sebastian devait aussi apprendre à le faire, avant tout **pour lui même.**

Rien ne servait d'écraser les autres pour se sentir un peu mieux.

Le petit corps frêle à ses côtés bougea légèrement. Il détacha alors son reguard du plafond pour venir le poser sur le jeune homme qui dormait paisiblement.

Sebastian sourit, se sentant soudainement reconnaissant d'avoir rencontré un garçon comme Blaine et que ses sentiments aient été réciproques.

Il voyait enfin un semblant d'éclaircie dans un ciel plein de larmes.

L'ex Warbler était adorable. Ses boucles brunes retombaient sur son front, ses longs cils recourbés sur ses yeux et la bouche à peine entre ouverte.

- J'arrive pas à croire que tu me vois au réveil, au moment le plus ingrat de ma journée.

Sebastian sursauta légèrement, surpris de voir que Blaine ne dormait pas. Il gardait les paupières closes, comme s'il voulait éviter la lueur du soleil le plus longtemps possible.

- J'ai relevé mon pari visiblement, s'amusa le jeune Warbler.

Il se rappela de ses propres mots et de son envie de voir les boucles brunes libres de tout tonne de gel, au petit matin.

Blaine ouvrit enfin les yeux, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Sebastian constata qu'il semblait interloqué par ses mots, alors, il s'empressa de rectifier:

- Pas un pari, _pari._ Je veux dire... Se n'en est plus un depuis longtemps.

Lorsqu'il vit le sourire de son petit ami pour la première fois de la journée, il se senti soudainement soulagé. L'autre adolescent se redressa alors pour venir coller son dos contre le dossier du lit. Là, il passa une main dans ses cheveux et vint trouver le regard de Sebastian.

- Ca va faire cliché mais je ne me souviens pas de grands choses...

- Pas étonnant, vue les litres d'alcool que tu t'es enfilé hier soir.

Blaine sourcilla mais ne rétorqua pas. Il devait avouer qu'il commençait tout juste à sentir son mal de crâne, comme une enclume qui alourdissait son cervau.

La guele de bois, c'était ce qu'il détestait le plus. Les yeux légèrement plissés, toujours incommodé par les rayons du soleil, le jeune homme se passa rapidement en tête les images de la soirée d'hier.

Soudain, une certaine image lui vint en mémoire, son pouls s'accélérant subitement.

- _Est ce qu'on a... ?_

Sebastian éclata de rire, ce qui agaça l'adolescent qui se sentait suffisamment stupide.

- Non, il ne s'est rien passé je te rassures. Tu t'es endormi et je t'ai laissé me prendre pour un oreiller.

A ces mots, Blaine se dérida enfin, remerciant _je ne sais qui _pour ne pas avoir reproduit la même erreur. Son petit ami leva un doigt en sa direction, le regard posé sur ce qui semblait être, la table de nuit qui se trouvait près de lui.

- Regardes sur ta droite, si tu as mal au crâne, je te conseilles de vite avaler ça.

Blaine fronça les sourcils, avant de renifler le contenu du verre qu'il venait de prendre. Une fois avalé, il retroussa le nez, grimaçant tant le goût amer qu'il sentait poindre sur le bout de sa langue le rendait nauséeux.

- C'est dégoûtant ! s'indigna t'il.

Le jeune Warbler sourit, amusé.

- Mes parents ne sont pas rentrés, à croire que la journée commence bien.

Son petit ami reposa le verre, avant de se tourner vers lui. Ses grands yeux brillaient tristement, choisissant d'ignorer la boule qui vint se loger dans sa gorge, comme la veille au soir.

- Mes parents ne sont pas rentrés mais rien ne m'empêche de les retrouver ce soir, reformula Sebastian.

A partir de ce jour, il voulait voir les choses différemment et penser positivement. Les yeux de Blaine étant là pour lui rappeler que plus jamais il ne souhaiterait le revoir malheureux.

Celui dernier sourit à l'instant, lumineux.

Sebastian n'avait plus qu'à lui aussi avaler un de ces _médoc anti-migraine._

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever et quitter le lit, Blaine se pencha sur pour lui attraper le poignet et le retenir.

- Attends ! s'écria t'il comme paniqué.

Sebastian lui rendit un regard interrogateur mais ne se bougea pas pour autant.

- J-j'aimerais simplement profité de ce moment. Être contre toi et rien d'autre.

Il n'eut même pas besoin d'une réponse lorsqu'il vit le sourire que son petit ami lui rendit. Le jeune Warbler s'allongea de nouveau, le dos collé au dossier du lit. Blaine vint se glisser entre ses jambes, la tête reposant contre son buste. Sebastian l'entoura alors de ses bras puissants et protecteurs.

- Et ne dis pas de bêtises, t'es pas aussi horrible que tu le crois au réveil.

- Merci, rétorqua son petit ami, ironique.

- Je dirais même que tu me donnes envie de passer ma journée au lit...

Blaine sourit cette fois, plus intensément que jamais. Il releva la tête et se tourna alors pour venir déposer un baiser tendre sur les lèvres du jeune Warbler.

Leurs lèvres se séparèrent peu de temps après, et la tête de Blaine retrouva sa place initiale, contre le torse de Sebastian.

- J'ai un match de crosse, demain. Ca te dirait de venir me voir ? lança le jeune homme au bout de quelques instants.

- Bien sûr, avec plaisir.

Ils passèrent ainsi la matinée lovés dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, un sourire ne quittant pas une seule seconde leurs lèvres. Ils étaient là, paisibles, à profiter du moment présent. Sebastian était heureux, tout simplement. Il irradiait, à croire que Blaine lui avait transmit sa joie de vivre.

Il passa affectueusement sa main dans les boucles brunes, avant de venir embrasser le dessus de son crâne.

Finalement, à cet instant, il pensa que ses mots n'avaient pas dépassé sa pensée et qu'il était heureux de les avoir prononcés.

_Sebastian avait tout pour lui. C'était le genre de garçon que l'on n'imaginerait pas gay au premier abord. On aurait dit de lui qu'il était un un piège à filles, un tombeur de ses dames, ou même un briseur de coeurs mais sûrement pas un homme à hommes. Cependant, lorsqu'on lui posait la question, le jeune Warbler y répondait sans langue de bois. Il était sûr de lui et suffisament bien dans ses baskets pour être à l'aise avec sa sexualité. Alors forcément, des conquêtes et autres prétendants, il n'en manquait pas. C'était inespéré de pouvoir imaginer ne serait ce que même s'afficher au bras du jeune homme lorsqu'on était soi-même un garçon._

Il avait tout pour lui, c'est vrai. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait avant que son regard ne croise celui d'un certain Blaine Anderson, le garçon qui allait chambouler sa vie...

* * *

><p><strong>THE END !<strong>

Je pouvais pas m'empêcher de les fourrer dans les bras l'un de l'autre XD

C'est déjà la fin...

Une fin certes, mais avec un happy ending !

Je me répète donc pour la dernière fois, et pas seulement pour ceux qui commentent mais aussi pour ceux qui ajoutent cette fic à leurs alertes, en favoris et j'en passe :

**UN ENORME M-E-R-C-I !** Ca représente énormément pour moi, c'est mon gagne pain en tant que petit "auteur."

Je vais crier également pour la dernière fois ici, mon amour pour Sebastian Smythe et Blaine Anderson.

Ces deux là se DOIVENT de finir ensemble, sinon... Et bien je reviendrais lire les fics écrites sur eux et me faire des films, encore et encore... ^^

Je vous embrasse tous et reviendrais probablement pour une nouvelle fiction à plusieurs chapitres ou qui sait, de simples one-shot... Vous êtes incroyables !


End file.
